


My Uchiha Bad Boy

by Uzuchiha1023



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Relationship(s), SasuNaru - Freeform, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzuchiha1023/pseuds/Uzuchiha1023
Summary: In which Sasuke's a crime boss, Itachi's the only one with any sense, and Naruto was in the wrong place at the wrong time.
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sasori/Deidara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 72
Kudos: 106
Collections: Sasunaru





	1. Introductions: Where we stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finds a rare new toy, and is all to happy to bend the rules to get it.

Yakuza is a bitch. That's what Sasuke Uchiha had decided one Wednesday afternoon, as he sat in his favourite room twirling a pocket knife. Why was it his favourite room? A scream echoed off the stone walls, and the boy sighed in appreciation. This, was his thinking room, where he came when he was bored out of his mind, or angry. Here, he had roughly two-dozen chains, each with a pair of handcuffs at the end. Ten of the chains were occupied. See, Sasuke had strange ways of coping with his anger. If someone angered him, he strung them from this ceiling, and tortured them to death. If he couldn't obtain that someone, or wasn't angry at a person, he simply went after a random pedestrian. Now, he was angry at his circumstance. His brother, who had long since been disowned by their family, had summoned him. The two met often enough, given their ages, but their manner of doing so was rather unusual.

To give a bit of backstory, Itachi had been the favourite for all twelve of Sasuke's years, until something happened that Sasuke was not aware of until he turned fourteen. At that age, his parents had brought him into their world. See, the Yakuza branches off into quite a few different groups, and his parents each happened to own a branch. When Sasuke was born, the initial plan had been for the older son, Itachi, to get their father's branch, and Sasuke to inherit their mother's. However, Sasuke was to receive both when his brother was disowned. When Sasuke turned sixteen, his house was attacked, and both of his parents were murdered. It took almost eight months for him to get back on his feet, and after killing the four men that night, he was never quite the same. When Sasuke came back a new man, he swore vengeance on his brother, because of the tiny detail that Itachi had been disowned for collaborating with the Russian Mafia, who are well known for rivaling the Yakuza. The men who killed Sasuke's parents were from, you guessed it, the Russian Mafia. So by Seventeen, the last Uchiha, not counting his brother, had taken his rightful place over the branches of the Yakuza belonging to his family. By the time he was eighteen, he had already decided that wasn't enough for him, and began conquering smaller branches, and eventually, the bigger ones. By twenty three, Sasuke had the entire Yakuza at his fingertips, with the individual branches all reporting to him.

Sasuke had all that going for him, so he was set. Except for one thing. At twenty six, The Uchiha prodigy still had to kill his brother, who had been steadily climbing up the ranks, and now pretty much owned the Russian Mafia. Of course he wasn't the face for it, Because a Japanese leading the greatest enemies of the Yakuza could raise concerns. Sasuke had met the real face, his brother's second in command, Kakashi Hatake a few times. He hated the man. The silver haired genius treated Itachi like more of a friend than a boss, and spoke to Sasuke like he was an old family friend.

"Sir." Sasuke sighed, pulling his knife away from the screaming man whose leg he'd been slicing up, and turning to glare at the man standing in the doorway.

"What?" The raven's lips twitched into a smirk as the Brunet flinched, and reached up to scratch a tattooed cheek nervously.

"Er, Kurenai said to tell you that your brother wanted to meet up at four."

"I'm aware."

"..." The man looked like he desperately wanted to say something, but valued his head dearly.

"Spit it out."

"Uh, Y-yessir, i-it's just that it's three thirty, s-sir."

"Oh, shit, is it really?" Sasuke watched the man nod uncomfortably. "What's your name?" He asked absently.

"Kiba, Sir, Inuzuka Kiba."

"Hn." Putting his knife in his back pocket, Sasuke turned to wipe the blood on the groaning man's pants. Gather three others, I don't care who. You'll come with me."

The kid's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes sir!" And he was gone.

Sasuke heaved a sigh. The warehouse he stood before had been abandoned, clearly quite a few years ago, and rain had rusted the metal infrastructure, giving it an undesirable unkempt feel. Ordering Kurenai, Kiba, the man with sunglasses, and some purple haired chick to stay out there, he headed inside. Catching sight of two regrettably taller figures, Sasuke raised a brow. 

"I understand the sentiment, but could we not have met in a nicer place? We _are_ two of the richest men in the world."

The smaller of the men in front of him chuckled. "The location isn't for dramatics, Otouto." Sasuke scowled at the overly fond manner of addressing him. "It's for protection."

"Pro- how is this for protection?"

"It's an old warehouse that the government decided to advertise as public property. Locals come here all the time, so if you were to do something... less than sensible, little brother, it would not go unnoticed."

"Tch, I'm not a child, Itachi. I'm well aware that killing you here and now is suicide, but you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed if you think any locals are getting in here."

"Ah yes." Itachi nodded. "Your uh, escorts."

The hint of amusement in his brother's tone made Sasuke narrow his eyes. "What did you do to them?"

"Kakashi?" The elder Uchiha gestured, and the Russian man cleared his throat. His perfect Japanese always infuriated Sasuke, and the man had such a lazy drawl that Sasuke would have snapped right out of him if he'd been the impudent Russian's boss.

"We just knocked them out, and put them out of the way, don't worry. None of them are hurt, and they all put up a good fight."

"Fucking incompetent idiots."

"Maa, Sasuke-kun, don't be that way. They were up against three times their numbers."

"Do not speak to me so familiarly. When I do come after my brother, I will not hesitate to cut you down as well, and when I do, You will be begging 'Uchiha-sama' for forgiveness."

"Promises, promises."

Itachi raised a hand, and the Russian quieted. "Otouto, I've called you here today, because of some supposedly unauthorized infiltrations."

"Hn, having trouble keeping your dogs on their leashes, Nii-San?" Sasuke spat the name out like poison.

"They're your men, little brother."

"What? That's not possible. I keep records of every one of my men, I know exactly where they are at all times."

"And who is in charge of keeping these records, Otouto?"

"Each branch has it's own leader, obviously. They report to me personally with the records."

"Mm. Seems as though you have a rat."

"Fuck off Itachi, if you're planning on bribing me with names, I'm not interested. I have more than sufficient ways of cutting answers out of my people."

"I'm not bribing you with anything. I'm simply looking out for my little brother."

"Oh, quit it with the little brother shit! I want nothing to do with you! Not a damn thing! You hear me Ita-"

"Erm."

Three heads whipped around to stare at the door. An uncomfortable looking teen stood fiddling with his backpack strap, and shuffling his feet. Sasuke took note of the rare blond hair, and striking blue eyes instantly, and a slow smirk spread across his face. A gaijin. He could use this one. A lot of people would pay a lot of money for one of these. Glancing to his brother, Sasuke noticed the calculating look in his eye, and glared. 'Itachi wants him too.' Well that just wouldn't do. Sneering at the unnerved blond, Sasuke advanced. Itachi's eyes narrowed, and followed his movements.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Ah, long enough to know that you want nothing to do with... Him." Had he been there any longer, Sasuke supposed he'd know that 'he' was Sasuke's brother. Good, he wouldn't have to kill him.

Itachi spoke next. "What's your name?"

Visibly relaxing at the soft glow in the elder Uchiha's eyes, the blond smiled, if a little uneasily. "N-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Okay Naruto, and how old are you?"

"Ah, Twenty five."

That shocked both Uchihas. 

"college then?" Kakashi helpfully kept the conversation going.

"Er, yeah."

Itachi was the first to recover. "Naruto, how much do you get paid? I assume you have a job?"

'Oh no you don't.'

"Yeah. Coffee shop. I make-"

"Itachi. Cut the crap. Naruto, get on your knees, and take off the bag." When the other three occupants in the room looked to Sasuke, he held a gleaming HK VP9 pistol level with the blond's nose. Blue eyes widened impossibly, and Naruto had his bag off, his hands behind his head, and his knees on the concrete floor.

"Don't be foolish Oto-"

"I'm not stupid enough to try to kill you, but if you take one step towards the gaijin I will blow a hole in his face." Naruto flinched, but managed to hold back tears. he was a grown man.

"Please don't kill me, I have a girlfriend, and the guys are-"

"Not anymore you don't. Itachi. Back away. When you and Kakashi are gone, I'm taking the gaijin."

Pleading blue eyes watched the eldest back down.

"No." He whispered. "Please?"

"Get over yourself, and shut the fuck up." Sasuke barked as his brother finally stepped out of the building.

"Get over myse- you have a fucking gun in my face!"

"That should be enough to show you where we stand in terms of who's in charge."

"Bastard." The blond spat in English

Sasuke blinked. His entire life he'd been held at the highest regard, and respect didn't even begin to cover what he was shown while he was growing up. Not once, in his entire life, had anyone dared to call him a bastard. 

"I speak English, Dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he gave Sasuke a sheepish grin, which the Uchiha met with an eye roll. It wouldn't be long before the blond was bought off, and then Sasuke would be up a few hundred grand, and down one annoying blond.

"On Your feet. You will address me as Uchiha-sama until you are no longer my problem. Is that clear?"

Naruto sighed. "Given I don't know your name, what else would I call you?" He regretted the words when a gun was pressed to his head. He stood still, Breath held, eyes closed. Sasuke leaned so close that Naruto could smell his hair- 'is that Loreal?'- and snarled in his ear. "Is. That. Clear."

Any smartass retort the blond may have given died on his lips, and he shivered, swallowing a lump of fear, and nodding.

"Y-yes."

"Yes..."

"Yes... Uchiha-sama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Woo! Chapter numero uno! Let me know if you liked it, and if you'd like to stick around, I should be posting roughly once a week. Every reader is appreciated, and if later on in the story, you have something you'd like to see happen, lemme know, and I'll see what I can do (unless it changes the pairings). No comment is too small, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	2. The House of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto settles in as best he can, and Sasuke can't seem to decide where he wants him.

Naruto glanced nervously around at the stone hall he was being led down.

"This is... homey."

"Shut it." Sasuke was about two seconds away from turning his gun on himself. The gaijin had quite a mouth on him, and hadn't stopped talking since they'd gotten the others and left.

"You aren't very nice, you know that?"

From beside them, Kiba sighed. "Look, Boss said shut it, so shut it. He doesn't need to be nice. He could have your entire family dead at his feet in twenty minutes with the connections he has, so I'd suggest you stop being so cocky, and get a move on."

The blond snorted. "Bit late for that. My family's long dead, every last one of em. Save for my brother, but he's off god-knows where, doing god-knows what. I really don't care."

The brunet went quiet for a while, looking troubled before giving a hushed apology. "Oh. Sorry. When did they die?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Kyuu raised me 'til I was twelve, and then someone finally took me away. Been on my own since then."

"Kyuu?"

"Ah, brother. He was a good one. He really loved me, and I only had him. He was my everything. Sometimes... his temper just, ran a little short."

"He abused you?" thin, dark eyes slid to watch the blond as the Inuzuka waited for the reply.

"If you want to call it that. No, he had... episodes. He went wild with fury sometimes. Forgot his own name. Usually he could tell it was happening, and told me to lock myself in my room. He caught me once, when I was six. It was almost as if he couldn't see me. He was screaming at me to shut up, and stop crying while he gouged these into my cheeks."

Kiba peered to look at the scars. "Holy shit. He in prison?"

The raven rolled his eyes, tuning them out.

Naruto laughed, and shook his head. "He should be. After that time, I lost count of how many times he sliced me up, and burned me. My skin started healing so fast that the bruises were gone in an hour, and he could start all over again. He was so different when he wasn't angry though. They never could prove it was him. There were strong suspicions, but no hard evidence,and I refused to sell him out. I had separated Kyuu from the beast he became. Started calling it Kurama. I'd seen it on TV. A submission from Texas said it was from a Japanese origin, and My brother and I were both named in Japanese. I thought it was fitting, since his name in English is nine tails, which means Kyuubi. So Kurama, nine god, was fitting, since it had the nine, and he acted like he was god during his episodes. Nothing was ever his fault, and his words might as well have been the ten commandments."

Sasuke held back a sigh as the three neared a heavy wooden door in the left wall. "This is it." He smirked. "Welcome home."

"This?" Naruto eyed the door suspiciously. "Sweet."

The Uchiha frowned, pushing open the door. For the first minute or so, Naruto forgot that he was in captivity. The walls around him were drywalled, and painted white, and the space was about twenty by twenty feet. In the right hand corner, away from the door was a twin sized bed with a white sheet on it. There was a dresser on the open side of the bed with three drawers and a lamp for reading, and a small bookcase was tucked away in the corner. The blond liked where the stone floor had been turned into dark wooden planks to cover the entire room, disrupted only by the small, orange rug that sat underneath a little table, with just enough room for the two chairs that sat with it.

"Wow..." Naruto breathed. 'If this is what jail is here, there's no way my situation is that bad.'

"Your bathroom is through there." following the gesture, the blond caught sight of a wooden door opposite the wall his bed was tucked against.

"I have my own bathroom?" Shit, he really miscalculated the way things were gonna be.

"Of course you have a bathroom, what would you do when you needed one and didn't have it?" Sasuke scrunched up his nose, and it took the blond's all not to giggle, and poke his cheeks. The raven looked like a put-off child. Instead, he shrugged, and answered the question.

"Bucket? Then again, I sorta thought I'd be in a cold, stone cell with bars."

The Uchiha snorted. "Then you've misread the situation."

"I'll say."

"You aren't my prisoner. You are my pet, and if I am to sell you to the highest bidder, you can't be scrawny, beat up, or dirty. You will receive three meals a day, and have full access to a tub and shower. Those are in your bathroom."

"No shit."

"Kiba and Shikamaru will be your guards, if you need something, ask them." Naruto glanced up at the man who'd just wandered in. His dark hair was spiked up in a ponytail, and his eyes were half-mast and blurry, clearly he'd just woken up from a nap. Brown eyes lingered on him for a moment, before darting to the Uchiha.

"Let me guess, you pamper the pretty gaijin, and auction him off when his coat is all shiny."

"Sure, however you want to put it. You and Kiba are going to be keeping an eye on him." Sasuke handed a key to the lazy eyed man, yanking it away as he tried to grab it. "Keep in mind. There is more than your own lives at stake if something were to happen to the gaijin." Grunting in affirmation, Shikamaru took the key, and went to stand with Kiba outside the door.

"way to be a hard-ass, Teme." Sasuke glowered at him, raising the gun.

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"Oh, please. You need me alive, all shooting would get you is a dead money magnet, and one less bullet. You won't shoot me."

"Even so, I can make your living conditions a Hell of a lot worse. I could even move you to my thinking room." Not liking the sound of that at all, Naruto grimaced. "Is that what you want, gaijin?"

"N-no..." Sasuke waited expectantly. "...Uchiha-sama."

Satisfied, the raven turned, and exited the room, leaving Naruto to ask Kiba for orange bed sheets, and then go exploring around his new home. Someone would come for him sooner or later. He could make it through this.

Kiba turned out to be quite talkative, and through the little slot near the top of the door, about eye height for Naruto, the two actually had quite enjoyable conversations. When Kiba and Shikamaru were switched off duty for the night, two other guards came, who, sadly, weren't as friendly. The girl had violet hair, and extraordinary eyes. Naruto got the feeling she wasn't 'unfriendly' so much as she was shy. The boy though, he was scary. Pale, green eyes never spared him more than a glance, and a tattoo on his forehead stood out strong, the same vibrant red as his hair. He was always the one to leave when Naruto needed something, so the blond hadn't gotten much time with him alone, but when he did he was determined he would get him talking. Life wasn't so bad down here. The food was awful, but when eaten in small quantities, it was bearable. Other than Sasuke's daily check-ins, nobody else came this way. In the three days he'd been here, he hadn't really been mistreated, save for the rough shoving, and gun threats the first day. He'd started tallying the days in the bathroom with his requested orange permanent marker, and this afternoon he decided he would have a word with Sasuke about the menu. Yes, today was his fourth day. Kiba was tired, so Naruto had left him alone, much to his own disappointment. A scream made his head snap up. Oh yeah. That was another thing he'd have to discuss with his captor. Every day, for at least two hours at a time, awful screams, and loud pleading drafted down the stone halls, and echoed around his room. The sounds made him sick to his stomach, and twice yesterday he'd had to run to the bathroom to heave up that disgusting... food.

"Kiba?" He wasn't sure if the guard would answer, but it was worth a shot.

"What?"

Naruto flinched at his tone, but continued. "Can I get some ear plugs?"

"No."

A stomach churning shriek made Naruto's head spin, and he whimpered. Dark eyes appeared in the opening, and the door was opened.

"Dobe, What's up with you?"

The swirling in his tummy didn't dull the harsh glare he sent the Uchiha, but it did send him racing into the bathroom before he could answer. The raven followed, stopping in the doorway, and cringing as the blond dry heaved for a moment before puking up the sorry excuse for a breakfast he'd been given.

As Sasuke watched, his fingers twitched, and against all reason, he stepped forwards. The Dobe's hair had fallen in front of his face, and before he could stop himself, Sasuke reached out to hold it back. When the gaijin stopped to gasp for air, the Uchiha ran his fingers through the blond locks, satisfied when Naruto's head lolled back. The blond panted, out of breath, and exhausted, and covered in a cold sweat, but the fingers stroking his hair felt wonderful. Leaning back into them, he closed his eyes. The steady rhythm the Uchiha's fingers had started calming his body, and slowing his breath... Naruto jerked away.

"Teme!"

"What?" The raven seemed indifferent, and that pissed Naruto off.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed.

A sleek eyebrow raised, and a smirk spread on pale lips. "You didn't seem to mind."

Heat seared tan skin an embarrassing shade of pink, and the blond spluttered for a moment before getting up and stomping out of the room.

"It's your fault I was puking in the first place Teme!" He growled, pacing as he ranted. "You feed me shit that pigs won't eat, and then I have to listen to people scream for hours. Anyone with a heart would get sick from that!"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's my thinking room."

Naruto gaped. "Like that makes it okay!"

"Dobe, calm down. I can't do anything about the screams, bu-"

"Yes, you can, actually."

"... Fine, then I _won't_ do anything about the screams, but the food can be upgraded."

"Sweet, I'll take ramen!"

The Uchiha frowned. "Ramen?"

"Yeah!"

"You could've chosen anything, and right off the bat, your head goes to the cheapest, most common food on the market."

"Keh, it's delicious, asshole."

"Fine, I don't care."

"Really?!"

"Hn."

As Sasuke turned to walk away, Naruto's eyes were drawn to his left shoulder, which was partially exposed by his shirt. Wide eyes also noticed something on the back of the Uchiha's neck.

"You... You have tattoos?"

The raven turned with a raised brow. "Of course I have tattoos. I _am_ the Yakuza, gaijin. We all have tattoos. Some more than others, but just because I have a little more respect for my body doesn't mean I don't have a reputation to uphold."

"Can I see them?"

Dark eyes burned with a silent fury that Naruto failed to understand. He shrunk back, feeling belittled, and vulnerable, for reasons that he couldn't place.

"No."

The blond wanted to argue, but the anger in the other's eyes killed the words on his lips.

"O-okay."

Curiosity flooded Naruto as he watched the powerful man in his room turn his back and walk away. When the door closed, he heard the Uchiha's angry voice, and Kiba's trembling one.

"He asked you for something. I heard it as I was walking."

"U-uh, just s-some ear plugs, sir."

"I heard you outright defy him."

"I-I, well, I didn't-!"

"Are you calling me a liar, Inuzuka?"

"NO! GOD NO!" A solid thud echoed through the room, and something slammed against his door. "Gah! U-Uchiha-sama, please don- AH!"

'Oh God,' Naruto swallowed. 'He's gonna kill him!' A few seconds went by, and Kiba continued to get beaten to a pulp. Naruto stared at the door, praying Shikamaru would step in, but there didn't appear to be any interference happening any time soon. 'That's it.'

Running to the door, Naruto pounded on the wood as hard as he could, yelling over Kiba's cries.

"Stop it! What did he even do?! Didn't you ever get told no as a kid?! STOP IT!"

For a few, deathly silent seconds, Naruto wondered if he was next. The door to his cell swung open, and a calm Uchiha reached in, and yanked him out. The blond only got a second to glance at Kiba, who was covered with dirt, and blood, and some bruises had already formed. A searing pain spiked up his arm as the raven haired man began dragging him down the hallway. His heart leaped into his throat as they neared the 'thinking room,' but his captor didn't even pause. The stairs the two took seemed to go on forever, and when they reached the top, the blond took in the mansion around them. It was almost a palace. Tiled floors covering a huge room, no less than fifty feet in front of him to what looked to be the front door, and probably twice that to span the length of the room.

"Holy shit."

The room had little furniture, but a freaking fountain became the centerpiece, and he could see roughly fifteen staircases, and assumed this was for getting around. 'I suppose the Yakuza _is_ legal. This wouldn't be suspicious for a major crime boss.' The raven yanked him up one of the flights of stairs, and slowed down, much to the blond's delight. Blue eyes scanned the beige walls, taking in the well-lit hallway they continued down next. People became increasingly common, and Some stared, while others went on with their business. After about ten minutes of wandering up stairs, through rooms, and down hallways, the two stood in front of a large oak door that looked to be very expensive. Naruto had stopped seeing people when they ascended the last flight of stairs

"Where are we?"

The raven ignored Naruto, who couldn't bring himself to care once the door was open. The floors in this room were a rich, dark wood, and the whole room was brightly lit through the glass double doors leading out to a beautiful lawn with flowers, and trees, and a pathway. The room was probably about 500 square feet, which was the size of Naruto's house, but seemed sort of modest here. A large, four poster bed stood with the headboard pressed up against the left wall, roughly in the middle. A large, soft rug with Japanese style koi fish, and a cherry blossom sprig covered the majority of the floor, and the other furniture consisted of a couch, a chair, and a cushy bench all facing a fireplace, another couch by the bed, both of which faced a huge flat screen TV, and a small futon, which lay in the corner by the glass doors, close to the fire. Oh, and two nightstands and a coffee table on the rug with traditional sit mats around it. A door caught the blond's eye, and he assumed it was the en suit bathroom. 

The hand holding his arm slipped off, and when he turned to ask the Uchiha what he was doing here, a collar was slipped onto his neck.

"What the- ah!" Pain shot down Naruto's neck, restricting his breathing, and flooding his head with a throbbing, agonizing burn. His vision blurred, and he couldn't seem to keep his balance. Swaying where he stood, the blond fell to his knees, unable to stop the hot tears flowing down his cheeks. He could barely hear himself crying out, only focused on the pain. Finally, the buzzing stopped, the shock dissipated, and Naruto gasped for air, panting, and shaking from the strain of his spasming muscles. "What..." A cough tore through him, and he winced at his sore throat. "What the hell was that bastard?" He muttered hoarsely in English.

The Uchiha responded in the blond's native language without so much as a hint of an accent. "That, is a specially designed shock collar that contracts on the throat as it sends magnified shock waves into your body. It interferes with vision, balance, speech, muscle movement, and willpower." Dark eyes bored into the blond, and he continued in Japanese. "You are my pet. Nothing more than an animal in this house of mine, and in this house of mine, I. Am. Your. God. Is that clear gaijin?"

Wide, blue eyes gazed up at the smirking raven, who reminded him more of a demon than a God.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama."

The Uchiha was more dangerous than him, more powerful than him, and took immense pleasure in watching him kneel. 'I've gotta get out of here.' Naruto closed his eyes. 'Kyuubi. Where are you?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the notes are freaking out, the first notes I wrote are showing up on this chapter for some reason. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is pushed to choose between a grudge, and rescue, and has a bit of rescuing of his own to do.

Naruto stared out the glass doors by his futon. The fire burned, warming and illuminating the room, but the moon was brighter. Blue eyes tracked the pale light through the sky, relishing the moments it covered him in the soft, wonderful glow. Now, it hung right above the garden outside, the trees blocking some of the light, and drawing little dancing shapes on the grass below. a shrill cry drew him out of his head, and his ears perked.

'A falcon.'

Naruto's eyes darted to the sleeping form on the bed, watching the steady rise and fall of the raven's chest. Deciding the man was asleep, the blond slipped out of his futon, and opened the glass door. Sending one last look back to the sleeping Uchiha, he silently closed the door behind him. Doing his best to ignore the change in temperature, the blond took a deep breath, marveling at the beauty of the land around him. Every tree bore some kind of fruit, and Naruto could identify Mandarin trees, and fig trees, and peach trees, and persimmons! 'Can't wait 'till those produce.' No, wait, he wouldn't be here that long. remembering what he was here for, the boy padded along the trail, loving the soft feel of the dirt path beneath his bare feet. When the small stream came into view, he stopped, and deadpanned. 'I know he's rich, but who has a stream on his balcony garden?' A cry wrenched his head back to the path. The bird was closer. Continuing down the path, Naruto held his breath. See, the reason he was out here in the chilly night searching for a bird he couldn't see, would be his brother. As a small child, he and Kyuubi had been obsessed with traditional Japanese story books and history... and harry potter... so when the tiny blond read a story about ninja using birds to convey messages, he and his brother had become obsessed with the idea. Being nearly twelve years older than Naruto, Kyuubi had a job, and for the blond's fifth birthday he'd gotten a falcon. A beautiful, young, smart, trained falcon. How much she'd cost, and where she came from, Naruto didn't know, but after a year of training, the bird had learned to carry messages back and forth. When the little blond was taken from his brother, it had been their only way of talking. After a while, Naruto had realized what his brother had done to him, and stopped responding. A few years ago, the blond had gotten the falcon with a letter that told him to keep her until he needed Kyuubi. Now, he was glad he'd set everything up the way he did. He'd given the bird to his friend from high school, Sakura Haruno. If he was gone for an unusual amount of time, she would write a letter, and send it to Kyuubi. They were supposed to meet up the day he was taken, so the letter would have been sent as soon as Sakura tried to get a hold of him, and then checked his house. This letter would be from his brother. A gasp tore from Naruto's lips as he emerged at the edge of the balcony. A glass railing surrounded the entire garden, and the blond finally realized how high they were. Looking down over the city below, thousands of tiny lights glimmered in the valley. He realized with a start that from where the village was, the palace would just look like part of the mountain, the beige blending into the rock seamlessly. Something caught his eye, and Naruto turned to the right. There, on the glass railing, sat a brown falcon ruffling her feathers.

"Takamaru! He hissed, rushing forwards. The bird hopped a few steps away, but when the blond slowed to a walk, she didn't move as he checked her grey harness, and pulled out the rolled up piece of paper. The letter, surprise surprise, was written in English.

_'Little brother,_

_Your friend explained that she couldn't find you, and I assume that you've told her to only reach out to me in the worst situations. I'm certain that Takamaru will be able to locate you, and I hope you can find it in yourself to respond. I've given you a pencil and paper, assuming that wherever you are, you have neither, and suggest that you include as much of your whereabouts as you can. Be safe kit, please respond._

_I love you_

_~Kyuubi-nii '_

Naruto heaved a sigh. This is what he wanted, right? Somehow, the thought of his brother missing him made him burn inside. He hated his brother. He hated the things his brother did. He hated the pain he caused, but more than anything, he hated the way he remembered the redhead. The brother who would bunch him up in a hug when he cried. The brother who swore vengeance on whoever dared lay a finger on his baby brother. The brother who loved him with everything he had. The burning pain lifted into his throat, and his bottom lip trembled. 

"Okay." He whispered. "Just this once."

Taking the pencil and paper, Naruto scribbled down a note in English as fast as he could that went something like this;

_'Kyuubi,_

_I haven't forgiven you for anything, but I need to get out of here. The mountain ranges look sort of like the ones in Konoha, but from where I am, I can't really tell. Be careful. The man we're dealing with seems to have a very high standing in the Yakuza. He's been making me call him 'Uchiha-sama' if it helps. The bastard has me in some sort of upgraded shock collar, and it really burns, so I can't fight back. Come find me Kyuubi._

_~Naruto'_

Stuffing the note back in, Naruto Whispered "Kyuubi" to Takamaru, and watched her take off, soaring back into the night.

Naruto managed to slip back into bed without being noticed.

The next morning, Sasuke woke his new pet with a harsh kick in the ribs. The Gaijin actually squeaked like a hurt dog.

"Get up Dobe."

"Hnnn, that hurt assho- Uchiha-sama!" The blond hurried as Sasuke's hands went for the remote strapped to his belt.

"Come on. We've got an important meeting to get to."

"Eh? What time is it?!"

"After noon."

"Seriously?!"

"Come on, we're leaving now."

Blue eyes narrowed. "And I'm coming because...?"

Sasuke heaved a sigh. "One of the unfortunate side effects of putting you in that collar. It can't be more than sixteen yards away from the remote." At the confused stare, dark eyes rolled. "About forty-eight feet Dobe."

"What happens if it does... Get that far?" 

"It goes off until you're back in range."

Tan hands flew to the blond's neck, fear evident in crystal eyes. Sasuke waited for Naruto to get dressed, and in less than ten minutes they were off.

"Teme, I'm hungry."

"You should have thought of that before we left."

"Bastard." Naruto muttered. "We aren't even out of your stupid, giant house yet. Where are we even going?"

"We are well past the kitchens, and we're meeting someone very important. Someone who has much influence, and is quite possibly almost as dangerous as I am."

"Wonderful, another Yakuza freak show."

The raven shook his head. "This man is not with the Yakuza-" The Uchiha stopped to gather some guards, and Naruto was delighted to recognize the redhead, and the girl with violet hair that took the night shift on his cell so many times. "This man works only with his family, a special tradition from generations past. Hinata is closely related to him." Sasuke jerked his head towards the blushing girl.

"Eh? I thought they only worked with family."

"W-well, usually we do. I-it's the way of the Hyuuga clan, to work quickly and quietly as assassins for hire, but three years ago, my little sister slipped up on a job for the Yakuza. The original man wanted to kill her, b-but then Sasuke-sama suggested they keep her working for them, as she was already highly trained in martial arts. I-I... offered to go it her stead."

Naruto had stopped walking, a shit-eating grin on his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"Sasuke-sama, eh?"

The raven's body went rigid and he swore, glaring holes into the violet haired girl. Hinata cowered under his gaze, and Naruto frowned. "Oi, Bastard, leave her alone." 

"Sasuke-sama." a hoarse voice sounded behind them. Naruto gaped at the redhead, not quite believing that his voice was so deep. 

"What do you want, Gaara?"

"We should be making much better time than this. Neji-san does not like to be kept waiting."

"hn." Sasuke swung around, and continued walking.

All in all, it probably took about two hours to get into the mountain range, and to the walled, little civilization. Naruto found he quite enjoyed the pretty little place, but couldn't help blushing when people stopped to stare at the metal loop sitting snugly around his neck.

"Here." The four stopped in a lovely courtyard, serving as a nobleman's back yard, the blond assumed. "Gaijin." Blue eyes rolled. 'I thought we were getting somewhere.' "You are to be on your best behaviour. You will not speak unless you are spoken to, and -"

"Yeah yeah, sit still and look pretty. Gotchya."

Sasuke never got a chance to retort, because right at that moment, a smooth voice rang out through the courtyard.

"Sasuke. You're here."

Hinata stepped forwards, hugging the man that had emerged from the house. "Hello Neji."

"Hinata, I'm pleased to see you are well." Naruto found himself marveling everything about this man. The way he moved was as fluid as water, and his long, brown hair accentuated this flow. His skin was pale, but not deathly so, and it complimented his violet eyes wonderfully. "Ah, Sasuke, I see you found yourself a gaijin." Aaaaand, Naruto lost all respect for him.

"Tch, I didn't find myself a gaijin, Neji. I'm taking him to the auction in Kirigakure this fall."

The brunet looked thoughtful. "I wasn't aware that the mist held auctions."

"It's hard to find good ones nowadays."

"Well they are an awful lot like human trafficking, Sasuke."

Naruto stared at the man in front of him, reprimanding Sasuke like a child. The thought was enough to force out a snort, and a giggle that he couldn't suppress. The two men stared at him, and the blond shrunk back under Sasuke's scrutinizing gaze. Neji, however, smiled kindly at him.

"Speak your mind, gaijin."

The boy scowled. "First of all my name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Alright then, Naruto. My apologies." The blond gaped. This man could kill him in the blink of an eye, and he wasn't even afraid of telling off Sasuke. Not only that, this was the first time since he arrived that he'd been treated like... well, a human being. "What's funny, if I may ask?"

"Uh, I just thought it was kinda ridiculous how the two probably most dangerous men in the world are arguing, and one of them is basically telling the other, 'no Sasuke, human trafficking is bad. That's black market stuff, we don't fuck with that.'"

Neji chuckled, shaking his head, and only Naruto caught the widening of green eyes beside him. "I like you, Naruto."

"Er, thanks."

Turning to the Uchiha, Neji glanced at the remote in his belt. "Our business can wait, I'd like to speak with him alone."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I have a few things to ask him."

Sasuke eyed the shifting blond before handing Neji the remote. "Fine, but you can't unlock the collar with that, so don't even try."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Good. It's safer to never put anything past me."

"Hn."

Beckoning Naruto, Neji strolled into the house. "So, how long have you been with Sasuke?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't know. A week, week and a bit?"

"Hm... Are you aware what your fate is to be?"

"I know he's planning to pamper me, and sell me of to whoever wants a collectable."

Neji sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"I thought you already knew."

"I do. You're the one who has it wrong. Naruto, please understand, Sasuke is a broken man. he is far from his right mind, and he has little remorse."

"Well, I gathered that much on my own. What did happen to him? I've been wondering."

"It's not really my place to say." Naruto pouted. "However, I need you to understand as well, that you mustn't find yourself at that auction."

"Why not?"

"Because more often than not, the people there are sold to be used as slaves."

"Well, I kind of figu-"

"Slaves of a sexual nature." 

Naruto's mouth snapped shut.

"Sasuke seems close to you. That may mean you have a chance. Even if he just likes the way you look, he's never shown such an interest in anyone else before."

"Lucky me."

"You can use it, Naruto. I said before that Sasuke is a broken man, but I am positive that he can heal. I worry for him. We've been friends for a long time, and he has become an unrecognizable shadow of the man he was once destined to be. I am begging you to try. He needs you, Naruto. Old wounds have healed into ugly scars, and he sees them in his own eyes. No one should have to live that way. I have never begged for anything in my life, Uzumaki Naruto, and here I present myself on bended knees."

Naruto stared. "If I... I mean, will I still be sold?"

"I can not know that. I pray that he will change his fate by showing some humanity, but a broken person is often irrational, and unpredictable."

"....I guess... I can try."

Neji almost sagged with relief. "I am forever indebted to you. He has needed this for too long now. These scars are no longer his to bear. If there's anything you need, anything at all..."

Naruto thought about it, then remembered green eyes watching religiously in the courtyard. "Actually... If you could get some alone time with Gaara that would be great."

"Alone time? With the crimson guard?"

"Ooh shit, is that what people call him? Poor guy, no wonder he's so bitchy. No, call him like... your bloody knight."

Neji offered a raised eyebrow. "My bloody knight?"

The blond waved a hand dismissively. "You can work it out, all I know is that boy was ogling you if I'm a natural blond, and I am, sir, a natural blond."

The brunet seemed rather flustered as he walked out with the blond, and Naruto turned to him. "Oh, and for god's sakes, get the boy a teddy bear. God knows he needs it."

The next time pale yes locked with milky green, a thin blush under both brought a shit-eating grin to Naruto's face as the meeting continued on.

Naruto sat on his futon, watching the steady rise and fall of the figure on the bed. 'It's not that I want to be sold, I just don't even know where to start. I'm usually good at helping people, but I don't even know what's making him this way. Is it family struggles? Did he have a childhood like mine? If so... does that make me, broken too?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, that took a while. Thanks so much for reading! remember, if there's anything you'd like to see happen, feel free to give a suggestion! The skeleton for this story is flexible! I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter should be up next week!"  
> (Btw, my notes are still freaking out, sorry about that)


	4. In Sickness, Not in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's health plummets, and Sasuke is forced to put his pride on hold as he does his best to keep his gaijin alive. Neji and Gaara have a rough time figuring out who can be trusted.

As it turns out, Naruto didn't have to think too hard about how to get Sasuke to pay more attention to him. How he was supposed to fix the stuck up arsehole's brokenness, he wasn't sure, but he wouldn't be able to figure it out for the next few days.

After going to sleep that night, worrying about what Neji had asked of him, he hadn't slept very long. Three times, he woke up that night. The first time, his stomach was twisted with the most horrible pain, and he could barely make his way to the raven's bed. Shaking him awake should've earned him a metal, and dealing with a cranky Uchiha, had anyone been around to witness it, may have made him a king.

"Sasuke." He cringed as another wave of twisted pain flared up in his gut. "Shit, Sasuke wake up!"

"You will address me solely as Uchiha-sama, gaijin, is that clear? Whatever the fuck you want it can wait until morning."

The next wave of pain brought naruto to his knees with a whimper, holding the side of the bed in two, tightly clenched fists. Sasuke sat up.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto panted as the pain momentarily subsided, and his muscles relaxed. 

"It happens sometimes. I didn't get dinner, and I've been exercising all day. I just need some food, please? All it is is stomach cramps, I just need some f-f-ngh!" The blond clenched in on himself, doing his best to ride out the wave of pain. 

"Why the hell didn't you eat?!"

"I don't know where to get food, Teme!"

"You should have it brought to you, Dobe!"

"Well then why are you yelling at ME?! Gah!"

Sasuke threw the covers off of himself, and climbed out of bed with a sigh. "Fine, follow me." When Naruto stood on shaky legs with a whimper, the Uchiha eyed him warily. "On second thought, you stay here. It'll be faster if I bring it to you." The gaijin slumped on the floor with a relieved sigh, and nodded.

As Sasuke walked out from behind his bed, Naruto flushed, looking up at him for the first time that night. In the dim light of night, and the coals from the fire, the raven's full sleeve tattoo on his left arm bled into a breast-plate design. He couldn't quite see what was on it, but he didn't care when Sasuke walked past him, displaying a beautiful, intricate back piece, in what looked like traditional japanese. The bottom of the tattoo was visible just above the waistline of the loose sweats he wore. From what the blond could tell, it was black and grey, no color, which he supposed suited the raven. Trying to see the details, and ignore the shifting muscles sliding under the inked skin proved to be a challenge, but he managed to get what looked like a dragon holding a scrap of something in it's mouth. When the taller male stopped and turned to the right at the doorway, giving the blond one last glance, Naruto caught sight of two koi fish swimming up his side. 'Koi swimming upstream means he's overcoming a challenge, right?' He remembered from some book on japanese tattoos and their meanings. 'If I could see the colour, I may be able to figure it out.'

Sasuke came back about five minutes later, ramen in hand. Naruto almost cried with joy as he felt the flavorful, salty noodles in his mouth. "Manku!" He struggled out his gratitude around his mouthful.

Sasuke scowled. "Don't talk with your mouth full. When you're done leave it outside the door. Feel any better?"

He was answered with an enthusiastic nod. "So much!"

"Good."

The second time Naruto woke up, he was boiling hot, and even throwing the covers off did nothing to help. Rolling his eyes, the shirtless blond stepped out onto the balcony, enjoying the air blowing cool on his skin. He blinked in surprise when he breathed out, and a puff of white cloud billowed before him. 'Is it really that cold?' Glancing around, he noticed frost on the grass beneath his toes. 'Weird.' Deciding he should probably go back to bed, Naruto turned, and froze. Like... literally. The cold air seemed to slice right through him, and the sweat on his chest and back clung to his shaking form, chilling rapidly on his hyper sensitive skin. Swearing, the blond huddled back to the door, sighing when he got inside, rushing to his futon instantly.

The third time he woke up was hazy. It was still dark, so the sun hadn't graced the horizon yet, but Sasuke was at his side, speaking in a rushed tone. Before he could ask the raven what was wrong, a cough tore from his chest, the violent, raspy sound filling the room. Naruto closed his eyes, pain coating his throat as he attempted to swallow. His strained exclamation of pain came out hoarse, and a hand on his forehead brought his attention to the deep, smooth voice beside him. Forcing him to close his eyes, and try to make sense of the words.

"Don't talk Dobe, you'll hurt yourself."

When blazing blue eyes opened to glare at the Uchiha, another chest cough ripped at his throat, this one so violent that he had to sit up to keep from choking, a hand on his back holding him steady until his muscles once again gave out, and the raven was forced to hold him up by himself, which, to be honest, wasn't much of a feat for the muscled Yakuza boss, and the blond closed his eyes, quite enjoying the feeling of being held up by one arm alone. Sasuke laid him back down, and leaned in, feeling Naruto's forehead again. Blond hair stuck to the skin like glue, and dark eyes narrowed when the gaijin shivered, clearly trying to huch in away from the phantom cold in the hot, stuffy room.

"Your fever broke again. How do you feel?"

Naruto winced as he tried to talk, unable to recognize his own voice. "I feel like shit."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Why-" The blond cringed at the horrible crack in his voice, and the pain that accompanied the shaky rasp. "Why are you awake?"

Sasuke glared, although it lacked a certain amount of anger to be really a glare. "You've been hacking up a lung since four in the morning."

"Wh- hah- what time is it?"

The Uchiha waited for the following coughing spree to subside, and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "About five. You've been kind of in and out of consciousness for an hour. Now quit talking, you'll shred your throat."

Swallowing with a flinch, Naruto shook his head. "I'm, fine..."

"You're clearly not."

"Heh, just... Go to bed."

"Oh yeah, right, forgot that 'leave you alone to die' was on the schedule, sorry, I'll get right to that."

The laugh that quickly bled into a coughing fit made even the Uchiha cringe, and he pushed a button on his watch. Naruto watched in fascination as the door opened, and a maid ran in, looking nothing like the tough guards from before. In fact, she looked like she'd been pulled right out of a storybook, huge boobs, and wide hips barely covered with a traditional maid's dress, with white stockings and black shoes to boot.

Bowing politely, the redhead blushed. "What can I do for you Uchiha-sama?" The girl was clearly leaving little to the imagination on purpose, squishing her boobs together as she bowed, and even fiddling with the material, supposedly thinking they thought the nip slip was an accident. 

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Now? really?"

Sasuke glared. "Get it together Karin. I called you because the gaijin needs medicine."

Blinking unabashedly through her glasses, the redhead smiled. "He can wait Sasuke-kun. Come on, you look like you could use some... relaxation. Let me at least suck you off."

At the uncomfortable expression on Naruto's face, Sasuke sent a glare that could burn at the redhead.

"Get the medicine."

With a sigh, the girl stood straight. "Fine. What do you need?"

"He needs lemon tea with honey, nothing else, some neocitran if we have it."

With a nod, the redhead turned, and left the room.

"Wo-ow." Naruto snorted. " _Everyone_ wants to get in _your_ pants."

"Karin overstepped her bounds. I may get rid of her if she does something like that again."

The blond sighed, trying to relax his body. 

The next few days were a blur to Naruto. A hazy carousell of waking up every now and again, fading in and out of consciousness. As far as he could tell, his sheets were changed every day, and every few hours a maid took him to the washroom. He stopped needing to go after a while though, his body too weak to digest anything. His fever broke and spiked at random times in a desperate attempt to burn something out of his body, and the dangerous heat began shooting migraines to his brain when he could feel them. A few times he'd woken up to Sasuke trying to get him to eat, but he pushed the raven away, even crying once as he begged the Uchiha to let him go without the food. Twice, he had to be given an ice bath because his temperature threatened his life. As far as the blond could tell, Sasuke had stayed with him, but he'd been too delirious to try talking. Now though, he lay alone.

It was dark outside, and he'd taken some pain meds for his head. The fever had dropped, and the exhausted blond could only close his eyes and pray that this was the last time. His body had become thin with malnourishment, and it took all his strength just to breathe. Pain shot randomly through his central nervous system, but it was nothing compared to the hell he'd been put through. 'How much more of this can I take?' Tears slipped silently down a whiskered cheek as Naruto felt his skin become hot again, and he waited for the temperature to level out so he could adjust. 'weird...' His body shook as the burning sensation from within grew, and squeezed around his chest. A gasp left his lips as the excruciating pain contracted, and a second of relief washed through him when the door slammed open.

"Sasuke!" He choked out in a hoarse, underused voice.

The blond's name slipped from the Uchiha's lips a second before every muscle in his body contracted, and convulsed, his body seizing violently as bile rose in his throat. "Shit! Naruto!" Sasuke called again, this time pressing his watch, and running to the blond's side. Blue eyes rolled back, and to the utter relief of the seizing boy, his consciousness was ripped from his grasp.

Sasuke paced outside his own room. The doctor had kicked him out once the blond had stopped seizing, insisting that if she was going to help the brat, she needed her space. Over, and over again, the broken cry for help, and those beautiful baby blues rolling back like a dead man's played in the raven's head. Naruto needed to get better. If he didn't soon, very soon, the chances of him surviving were almost none.

It was seven hours before the Yakuza boss was allowed back into his room, and the doctor had held him back for a moment to whisper into his ear.

"Be gentle with him, Uchiha. The kid's about ready to let go. If he gives up, he won't live to see the sun rise tomorrow."

Dark eyes widened, and Sasuke nodded. When Tsunade walked passed him, he bolted to the blond's side. The doctor had laid him out on the raven's bed, but he couldn't care less about that right now. His heart thudded in his chest when weary, blue eyes blinked up at him. Sasuke sighed shakily, and reached out to move a stray strand of hair out of the blond's tired face.

"Hey." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Kill me."

The shock of the request sent Sasuke's brain reeling, and it took him a moment to respond intelligently.

"W-what?" Nailed it.

When Naruto opened his eyes, pain, and fear swam with the tears flowing down tan cheeks to escape drained pools of the rarest blue in the world. "Please. I'm not an idiot, Sasuke. I know this collar means I'm an animal. I know I've been treated like less than a dog, and I know I'll be back to that life once I'm better. I belong to you. My freedom, my fire, my family, my happiness, even my health. This collar isolates these things from me, and I'm tired, Sasuke. So tired. I've been begging any God that would listen for a way out, and one of them dangled death at my feet, and even that, you had your doctor kick away. If this thing doesn't kill me, then won't you? It's better than watching me fade, isn't it? You'd be completely in control. Isn't that what you want?"

"Woah woah woah woah woah." Sasuke frowned. "I'm not killing you, so get that out of your head right now. Fuck, I'm not even keeping you. In a few months, the auction rolls around, and you're about as much to me as last week's dinner. If it had sold for two million bucks, that is."

Blue eyes widened. "Two million?"

"Well, yeah. It's sort of hush money. A man will pay me a few million bucks, and in return, he can do whatever he wants with you, free of the fear that I'll rat him out."

Fear flashed in Naruto's eyes, and he hesitantly asked the Yakuza boss the one thing that had been weighing on him for most of his time here.

"What um... What exactly would they be allowed to do?"

Sasuke raised a sleek eyebrow. "I don't care. Most likely you'll get thrown in a pen with a bunch of other whores, and if you're lucky, fed twice a day, and fucked until you can't take it anymore."

Tan cheeks burned with the shame that mental image brought, and Sasuke seemed to enjoy the reaction. "Make sure to listen to what your owner wants. Some like a good, obedient, quiet fuck, and others will do everything in their power to make you scream."

'He's not broken, Neji. He's a monster.' Naruto felt hot tears wash away drying tracks on his cheeks, and the raven finally took pity on him.

"Oh, relax. The auction isn't for a few months yet, and you're nowhere near strong enough to be sold. You've got a lot of healing up to do, and then you're back to being pampered."

"Hah, I could care less about that right now. I don't want to heal, and I don't care if I'm pampered, or living on the street."

Remembering Tsunade's words, Sasuke studied his gaijin for signs of health failure. Watching shaky hands attached to thin arms that didn't have much stability at all didn't give him much hope, and he forced himself to calm down. He hated this boy with all his heart. Hated the way his breath caught every time blue eyes locked on his. Hated the way his heart raced when he was close enough to touch the blond. Hated the way he _wanted_ to touch the boy, often unable to stop himself. He hated the compelling urge to watch the gaijin sleep, loving the peaceful rise and fall, and the way he would murmur childish nothings to an unseen someone. Sasuke would be rid of this boy soon. Rid of the over-protective anger that surged through his being when the other was clearly unable to defend himself. Yes, this would all be a memory in just a few more months, but he needed the gaijin alive.

"You do need to heal. If you aren't willing to fight for your life, then how the hell do you plan to fight for your freedom?"

Naruto blinked sleepily. "You know, you're very complicated. You have a split personality, anyone ever told you that?"

Sasuke chuckled, helping the blond get cozy in _his_ bed. "No one's ever dared, Dobe. Sleep now, and if you don't wake up in the morning, I'm killing you."

"Heh, good luck Teme. I'll be a speedy ghost."

"Hn."

Gaara shifted uncomfortably in the small room he'd been placed in. The redhead was claustrophobic, and not knowing why the lavender-eyed assassin had called him here was definitely not helping. His head snapped up from the small table he knelt by as the door slid open. Green eyes watched the brunet who entered with a close, calculating stare, ignoring his heart rate as it picked up, reacting to a kind smile shot his way.

"Gaara, yes?" Neji started.

"This is supposed to be my off day." The redhead replied.

"Ah, my apologies, but Sasuke wouldn't let me have one of his guards while they were on duty."

"Why am I here? What reason do I have to trust you? How can I be sure that I'm even safe now, sitting in this room with an elite assassin?"

"You have no reason to trust me, so if you don't, I understand. You are undeniably not safe with me, but I am regrettably at a disadvantage here, as I am admittedly far from willing to kill you." Pale eyes raked over Gaara, who could almost hear the sigh. "Who, I imagine does... not, have that problem."

"Correct."

"Well, let's just settle on neither of us can trust the other, and try to relax for what I imagine is going to be a very tense, and awkward date."

Green eyes snapped up to Neji, who raised a brow. "Oh, did Naruto not tell you?"

"I've never spoken to him. He is Uchiha-sama's property."

"Yes, well he was supposed to explain to you that I would very much like to gain your trust. You are, an intriguing individual, and, I must admit I feel very compelled to learn more."

Gaara looked down, trying in vain to will down the heat in his cheeks as he quietly offered a response.

"I guess, we can relax a little. If only for the sake of my first date."

"Your first date?"

"It is."

Neji stood, and marched around to the redhead, extending his palm.

"What's this?"

"We're not eating for your first date. I'm nothing if not a gentleman, where am I taking you, price is no issue."

"You're not serious."

"Funnily enough, I think I've never been more serious in my life. Come, I'll take you anywhere you want to go, show you anything you'd like to see."

"Why?"

Neji blinked. "Why what?"

"Why me, why this?" Gaara gestured to himself. "I'm just a guard. You could probably have Uchiha Sasuke if you wanted him, so why choose someone like me?"

For a moment, Neji stood still. The silence that hung in the air was broken by a soft, deep chuckle, and the brunet pulled Gaara up, and close to him, placing a hand on his chest, and smiling when he felt the flutter beneath his palm. "You don't choose who your heart goes out to, Kichona. Only how you present it to them."

The dusting of a light blush became prominent on Gaara's cheeks at the Hyuuga's use of 'precious,' and the young adult let himself be pulled out of the room, to wherever the brunet was taking him.

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter off the list! I thought I'd end it on a bit of a happier note, and I figured some Gaara love was well overdue. I may start doing shoutouts, just because there are so many amazing people helping to keep this story going. Lemme know what you think in the comments! Thanks so much for reading! I really couldn't do it without you! See you all in the next chapter!


	5. Regrets and Deceit walk hand in hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: torture scene.  
> Sasuke deals with a traitor, and some funny business in his ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I totally got side tracked, and then I was getting awesome requests on my oneshot book, and I haven't forgotten about you, I just kinda got stuck on this chapter, so I kept putting it off, and now it's like two weeks late, and I'm so so SORRY!!!!! It's up now! Oh, and uh, there's some violence in this. I have it in the tags, so this is the only time I'll say it, but there. I'm not sure if I'm good at writing torture scenes, sooo... lemme know how I did. Never done it before. Hehe...  
> Lots of love cinnamon buns!  
> Enjoy.

Sasuke was pissed. No, that wasn't quite right, he was livid. His arrogant, lying brother had sent a spy into his ranks. Sunagakure, to be exact. Two spies. He knew Itachi was no fool, so what the fucking hell was he thinking?!

'Unless he wanted me to find them...' No, Itachi wouldn't put his men in danger like that, especially with Sasuke on high alert looking for that rat. Today he had a meeting with the 'five Kage' The leaders assigned to each branch of Yakuza to watch, and listen from the shadows, in a high enough position that they were virtually untouchable. He'd have to send Gaara out. The Kazekage and his son were... not on the best of terms, and even Sasuke wouldn't put the redhead through that. He could alway call Neji. The Hyuuga had recently taken a liking to the guard, and had been requesting his presence often, taking him out on what Sasuke supposed were dates. What kind of assassin dates, anyways? Not looking forwards to the meeting, especially Tsunade (he'd put the medic in charge of this place, Konohagakure) chewing him out for not telling her sooner, Sasuke decided to take a calming break in his thinking room. Glancing across the room at his still recovering gaijin dozing on his futon, the Uchiha felt confident leaving the remote. It's not like the Dobe could just grab it and go, anyways. Humans conduct electricity very well, and if the collar and remote come in contact with each other, the electric waves will collide, and set off the shocking mechanism. It's a brilliant system, really.

"Na-gaijin." A brief frown marred the pale facial features as he momentarily pondered when he'd started using the blond's name primarily. No response from the sleeping boy. Sasuke warred with himself for a minute, wondering if he should wake the gaijin up. On one hand, Naruto was still shaky from the fucking heart attack he gave the raven, but on the other, if he woke up alone... Tsunade had been on Sasuke's ass about keeping the blond's mental health as steady as possible, but he'd noticed some questionable behavior on said boy's part.

More often than not he found himself laying awake at night, listening to the gaijin toss and turn, sometimes pleading an unseen antagonist for his life. Unseen as he remained, Sasuke felt he had a pretty good idea of who this person was who terrified the blond so. Once, the whimpers, and cries for help had been too much for him, and the Yakuza boss had found himself at Naruto's bedside, softly wiping tears from scarred cheeks, and whispering to the sobbing boy that it would be alright. He slept peacefully that entire rest of the night. Twice, the blond had woken up screaming, and Sasuke was at his side in an instant, though he insisted it was purely reflex to such a rude awakening. Both times the younger had clung to any part of him that he could reach, and Sasuke found himself smoothing wild blond locks, and calmly rocking back and forth while the boy cried silently into his chest, or shoulder, listening to the deep voice reciting sweet nothings to calm the small, fluttering heart, which the Uchiha had noticed flutter two different ways. The erratic beating was always coursing through Naruto's veins as he clung for dear life to another human to ground himself, but the softer, more discrete _fluttering_ was only ever present with a squirm and a shiver, as Sasuke talked him back to sleep.

These nightmares weren't even the worst of it. Tiny things set the blond off like a firecracker, and all breakable things had been moved out of reach to prevent another outburst. Once, the raven thought his pet was seconds away from a panic attack, and had his hand on his watch to call for Tsunade when Gaara had knocked to give some report. He was this close to thanking his guard, because before the redhead had said a word, a pumped up Naruto was at his side, begging for details about his date. From then on, Sasuke allowed Naruto to schedule 'play dates' as the blond called them. He was surprised how much Sabaku had opened up since the arrival of this energetic child of a college student.

At any rate, the blond was a social creature, and waking up alone, especially if a nightmare hit could push his unstable condition over the edge into panic attack territory. He would just tell him where he was going so he wasn't scared and alone.

Walking to the sleeping boy, Sasuke cringed. The stuffed fox Neji had sent through Gaara was currently being crushed under the curled up blond, who's face was now twitching with the beginnings of a frown. Good, then this would most likely prevent a nightmare too. Trailing pale fingers across a scarred cheek, Sasuke watched the gaijin twitch. Then groan. Then roll over and blink slowly.

"Teme?"

Sasuke pulled his hand away. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Mh, where?"

Dark eyes studied the sleepy boy for a moment. "I have to pick up a package." Before he had stood up all the way, a hand enclosed around his wrist. "What is it?"

"Don't lie to me."

Sasuke stared. How the hell? "Fine, if you really want to know, I'm going to my thinking room."

Naruto flinched. "Please don't."

The wrist was wrenched out of tan fingers, and obsidian eyes hardened. "Get some rest. You need to heal."

"Sasuke-AHH!" The Uchiha didn't so much as blink as the blond fell back screaming, clutching at his throat, and trying to breathe.

"For the last time, you will address me as Uchiha-sama. I don't know when I'll be back."

Pressing the off button, and placing the remote on the bed, Sasuke stalked out of the room, leaving behind a gasping blond, still trembling from the pain.

The heavy metal door clanged loudly as it slammed shut behind the angry Uchiha. Glancing around, the raven snagged a trolley kind of thing that was totally covered with... well, sharp things. There was someone he had yet to deal with. A teenager who'd been caught in Otogakure (one of the smaller branches under Sasuke) feeding her drug addiction at one of his trafficking warehouses. The girl had been employed by some amateur kid with glasses, and Sasuke had half a mind to hand his ass to him on a stick, because she was caught stealing not a week after she was involved. Rule number one of working for Uchiha Sasuke: Take what you want and pay for it. If you're going to steal, be prepared for the beating of a lifetime.

Picking up a scalpel, Sasuke fingered the blade in front of the trembling girl, who's bare feet barely reached the ground. Tears escaped brown eyes freely, and she shook her head, mumbling through the cloth in her mouth. A pale hand reached up to move the red scrap of material, and Sasuke took a brief moment to run his hand up her exposed, light skin. His hand halted when it touched her white crop top, and the girl wrenched her head away, closing her eyes as his fingers disappeared underneath the garment. 

"White..." He muttered. "Well that's not going to last." Raising the scalpel, The Uchiha dragged the dull side of the blade along her abdomen. 

The girl gasped, and writhed, trying in vain to escape her bonds. "P-please, Uchiha-sama!" Her voice came out hoarse, and rushed. "It wasn't me! I s-swear! Kabuto-san was stealing, and blaming it on me!"

"Kabuto." Sasuke flipped the knife, and dug it into pale flesh, watching a crimson liquid slip down to soak the denim shorts she wore. A scream ripped through the room, causing exhausted, bloody occupants to stir. "I've had enough of rats. You know what I hate more than anything? I hate liars. Kabuto has been working with me for two years now. Not a single pound of heroin has been lost, until you show up. Funny." The raven lifted the blade again, scowling when the bleeding girl began to struggle. Inserting the blade into the wound he'd previously made wrenched a strangled shriek from thin lips, and the girl stilled instantly, teeth gritted, tears falling, and body twitching in pain. "Much better." The scalpel was yanked out harshly, slicing the already open skin as it retreated. The girl tensed, and inhaled sharply, but was able to keep quiet. Sasuke didn't like that. He lifted his scalpel to the base of his captive's ribs, and made a harsh, quick incision. The girl's whole body arched forwards with a silent scream, and every muscle in her body clenched. Moving over a bit, Sasuke slowly pressed the sharp metal into her delicate skin. A brief moment had him wondering what Naruto would think. That made him angry. since when did he care? All this shit going on, the last thing he needed was to be going soft. He could feel the skin ripping apart beneath his blade, and the power it gave him was euphoric. He didn't need his brother, he would deal with the rat. He didn't need Naruto.

The girl cried out in pain, and began begging for him to stop cutting, even as he applied more pressure to cut deeper, and a fresh spurt of blood swam out as a vessel was severed. 

"OH GOD STOP! PLEASE STOP, PLEASE, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Tears began mixing with the blood on her skin, and the hem of her shirt was a dark, saturated red.

"I don't recall giving you a _choice!"_ Sasuke now had two parallel lines, the second shorter than the first, and his words strained a little as he stabbed into the skin just above the short line. He ignored the screams of the girl as she writhed in agony, unable to form words as he twisted the short blade. Out of curiosity, the Uchiha let go of the scalpel, and to his amusement, it stayed where it was, embedded about two inches deep in her skin. By now, blood was starting to affect his view, and he took the blade back, wiping it, and placing it back on the trolley. Bending to grab a box from the bottom, the raven watched the fear in his traitor's eyes as the first antiseptic wipe was pulled. Exhausted, afraid, and in unimaginable pain, all she could do was shake her head.

"No, no, please no!"

The sting of the chemicals sinking into severed flesh was almost too much, and her muscles twitched as she ground her teeth against the pain, spots dancing in her vision. Sasuke smirked as the girl's body twitched away from the pain, and she grunted. The raven wasted no more time, burying mercy in blood, and sin as he continued to carve 'liar' into the pale torso.

"I think it's time for something with a little more flare."

Pulling an object from the trolley sent a whimper from trembling lips as the girl's eyes bore down on the tiny propane bottle. It was a kitchen torch.

"Please." She whispered. "I have a family."

"I know." Sasuke lit the torch disinterestedly. "Taro Hatemukai, and your daughter, Mahi."

Her eyes widened in fear, and she struggled, kicking at him, and glaring. "Where are they?! What did you do to them?!"

The Uchiha caught one of her bare feet, and 'tsk'ed. "Nothing. Yet. Be careful with your tone. Remember who you're speaking to."

"I'm speaking to the slimiest sewer rat in all of Japan! You leave them alone!"

"Watch that tongue you, or you just might lose it." The Yakuza boss lifted the foot to stare at the sole. "I've heard that the bottoms of the feet are the most sensitive external bits of skin a person has. I've tested it a few times... You're lucky. It's hard holding people still, and I rarely waste that much energy on them. He lifted the appendage higher, ignoring the strained grunts as she tried to pull away, and the clinking of the shackles binding her in place. Her body lurched as nausea rolled in her stomach, and a few desperate, mangled words escaped in a last resort plea. Sasuke paid her no heed as he brushed the flame along the sole of her foot, smiling as her whole body jerked and a sharp wail bit the air. 

"Nonononononononono...." The girl shook her head wildly, and murmured that one word over and over, louder when he brought the torch up a second time. This time, he held the concentrated fire power right up to her foot. Her shrieks must've carried through half the building, but Sasuke stoned himself, and watched the burned flesh give way to blood, blackened skin swimming on the bottom of the girl's foot. The Uchiha dropped her ankle, and actually winced as her wounds collided with the floor, forcing a cry past trembling lips. Sasuke had just barely started on her other foot when agony overtook his prey, and the girl fell unconscious.

"Tch." Black eyes rolled as he wiped his hands on a cloth. "Weak."

"Uchiha-sama." Sasuke sighed as he entered the room of kages, looking around the wooden table, pleased to see all five were present. The one who'd spoken his name, the Mizukage, sat with her hands folded in front of her, and her eyebrow raised. "I will not address your lateness, as I'm fully aware you could replace me at any time, but I must question _his_ presence in this room. Sasuke followed her gaze to see a weathered man in the corner, leaning his weight on a stick, and eyeing the kages with his one visible eye.

"This man is Danzo." Sasuke explained. "He has a significant hand in what we will discus today." Taking his seat, he began. "Danzo is the man I have put in charge of the protection for each of you." Catching the Kazekage's widened eyes, the raven nodded. "Yes, he is in charge of training the 'Anbu Black Op's' in the root system. The highly trained security measures are supposed to ensure ultimate safety, but we believe there has been a breach. Danzo suspects one of his own is behind this, and is also suspicious of Orochimaru, a man you are all familiar with." No one missed Tsunade's flinch as her brother's name was mentioned. Tsunade was one of three triplets who had trained in the Anbu black op's, and far surpassed every expectation. The oldest triplet, Jiraya had been offered the position of Hokage, but had declined in favor of gathering top secret intel. Basically spy work. Orochimaru, the last triplet had already been put in charge of the sound branch, so Tsunade was given the position. When the younger found out about this he was furious, and had since caused many problems for all the people in the room.

"And you're just bringing this up _now?_ "

Sasuke huffed at Tsunade's tone. "Yes. It wasn't a pressing issue until Itachi sent two of his men into the rain branch, supposedly to prove he knows exactly where our fence is damaged. The spies have been placed in Ibiki's ward in this very branch, so I have them under control..."

The meeting dragged on for forever, and once all was said that needed to be, they all agreed to meet up in two weeks to discuss measures of security. Sasuke dragged himself up to his room, halting at the door. Would Naruto be angry? Did that even matter? He had been a bit hasty... No, it was fine. The brat was probably sleeping anyways. Pushing the door open, Sasuke blinked. No Naruto. A quick glance at his bed told him the remote hadn't moved, and the Uchiha stepped out into his garden to check around. There. Standing at the railing, eyes trained on a bird disappearing in the distance, was Naruto. The blond looked so... natural. Such a rare, amazing spirit of nature, and Sasuke felt a stab of guilt. He'd caged this beautiful thing. Trapped it in a world in which it did not belong. Staring at the blue-eyed beauty from the side gave the raven a perfect view of the boy's scarred cheek, and fiery blue eyes, and a sigh fell from his parted lips. What was he doing? What right did he have to touch this gorgeous soul? He could almost see the spirit in Naruto. A swishing fox tail to go with the auburn ears twitching in the sun. Scars forming whiskers on delicate, unearthly skin. Yes, that's exactly what this boy was. Unearthly. Naruto deserved far better than this. The fox needed a forest. He needed to play in the mountains with the animals. This run down village was no place for a Kitsune, and Sasuke had chained this one up, forcing it into a corner with the threat of blinding pain. Fuck, there was something wrong with him.

"Uchiha-sama." Sasuke blinked in surprise, and looked up from where his eyes had apparently wandered to the grass. He inhaled sharply as he saw capri eyes dull, and hollow. "Welcome back."

Naruto brushed past him, and as he watched, the fox spirit was wrenched out of the gaijin, kenneled in isolation where it would die without a host.

"Fucking hell!" Sasuke slammed his fist on the railing. At sixteen if he found a spirit like that, he would've protected it, loved it, calmed it's fears. He would've shown it he could keep it safe, and never let it go. What had he become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I just realized that I used Konoha as a branch, and a village in Naruto's letter, so can we just say that the branch was named after the village? Is that passable?


	6. Follow Your Heart... to Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Gaara have a heart-to-heart that leaves the blond more confused than before. Can he find it in himself to forgive his brother? And what is this foreign feeling for his captor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, here ya go. Kudos to freakontour, who figured out the bird was Takamaru. Enjoy!

Naruto was healing. It was sort of a win/lose, because Sasuke had been... gentle. When it became apparent that Naruto was going to be just fine, the elder man was hard to stand. He seemed to be, afraid of the way he acts around Naruto. That's what the blond gathered anyway. It was like Sasuke was terrified of his own reputation, and bent to it's will, but sometimes Naruto could break him, just a little.

A week after Tsunade had cleared him to go outside, Naruto began having nightmares. More often than not, he stood underneath a bloody sky, barbed wire cinching him in place. One person stood before him, and this was usually when he'd find he was tied to a wooden pole. The Sasuke in his dreams... he didn't recognize. His face, yes. Same hair, same clothes, but his eyes froze over like the blackest of oceans, and there was nothing lurking in those waters but shattered childhood memories, and pure, raw, hatred. Naruto would hear a scream, and register that it was his own. This was not Sasuke, this was not Sasuke, this. Was. Not. Sasuke. It couldn't be. The demon would raise his hand, and place it over naruto's heart. Then the blond could see him. Blue hair, black and gold eyes, a black star on his darkened face. This. Was. Not. Sasuke. The thing dug it's nails into his chest, bringing him arching into the barbed wire with a chilled scream. It showed him things. Spoke to him. Fed him pretty lies that were not so pretty at all.

"This is what I am, Naruto."

The blond shook his head, tears streaming down his face as an image showed Sakura screaming at him, covered in blood. "This is what _you_ are. What you can't run from."

"I would never hurt my friends."

"You killed your parents, Naruto."

"No! Kyuubi said that it was a freak accident!"

"But you know that's a lie. You've seen the thing inside your brother. You see the thing inside of me. Let out the thing inside of you."

"I have nothing inside of me but my friends and family! Sakura, Iruka-sensei, Even Kyuubi!"

The monster always reacted the same to these words. His claws retracted, and a hideous grin broke out on his face.

"Very well." He'd chuckle. "If it's your brother's demon you want, it's your brother's demon you'll get."

For an instant, Naruto's vision blanked. When he opened his eyes, it was like he was watching through someone else's. He saw himself, covered with the blood of his loved ones. Even kyuubi called him a monster as his torso was ripped open, but Naruto couldn't stop himself.

When all was said and done, he lay at Sasuke's feet, now back to his human form. Naruto had become a beast. Tattered fox ears rose from his bloody hair, and nine, demeaning tails thrashed viciously behind him. This was when Sasuke damned him to hell. A gun to his brow, tears on his face, meaningless pleas tumbling from dripping lips. Naruto tasted the blood in his mouth. Sasuke tightened his finger on the trigger... and leaned down. A pale hand wiped Naruto's tears away. Sasuke's eyes warmed. Two fingers flicked the blond on his forehead, right over the gun.

"Idiot. I'm not killing you."

Red eyes cleared to a teary blue. "Y-you're not?"

"No." The raven stepped back, pointing the gun to the blond's leg, and pulling the trigger. "I'm going to let _him_ do it."

Naruto had only gotten past here twice. Both times, a giant nine-tailed fox had ripped into pieces under Sasuke's unbreakable command, and Naruto had woken up screaming. His initial instinct was to grab someone-anyone, but when the first time, he grabbed onto Sasuke, he was terrified until he heard him speak.

"Jesus christ, what the hell happened Dobe?"

Naruto held onto Sasuke in the dark, unable to speak. After a few moments, he felt strong arms wrap around his trembling waist. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, but nevertheless, he let a sob wrack his body, and allowed himself to hold on to Sasuke, just for this moment. The raven began to run his fingers through blond hair, and Naruto's cries died down as Sasuke spoke, wanting to hear the soft baritone. He caught a few of the words before sleep slipped him into a dreamless time in Sasuke's arms.

"You'll be fine Dobe, it was just a dream. Just a dream. You're okay, and you're safe." Naruto barely caught the whisper, but it was there. "I promise you I'll keep you safe."

The two followed this routine once more, Sasuke using similar strategies to lure him into unconsciousness. The blond could think of only once when this dream deviated. It was just as the monster was about to sink it's claws into his chest. He felt something. Something... safe. Turning around, Naruto found that his bonds were no longer holding him. When he glanced up, he saw the red clouds breaking in the horizon, and a soft voice led him to it. An instant where he felt a ghost of a hand on his wet cheek made him freeze, but the voice was too familiar not to follow.

"You gotta stop that. One of these days I'm gonna get mad at you. God, I don't know why I can't get mad at you. When I do it only makes me mad at myself. I don't know what I'm gonna do with you. Sleep now. At least you've stopped crying... idiot."

So Naruto was a nervous wreck. He dropped a glass once, and it broke in the middle of the floor. Sasuke stood there staring, but he could only watch the glass, and his own hands. He didn't even feel it slipping! Somewhere on the back of his mind, he heard Sasuke tell him it was fine, but it wasn't! If he couldn't control himself... A flashback of Kyuubi losing himself hit the blond head-on. A movement of Sasuke's hand going to his wrist caught blue eyes, but a knock at the door froze them both.

"Come in." Sasuke called.

It was Gaara. "Sir." The guard held out a paper. "It's about the Hyuuga assassins, so I was instructed to report straight to you."

Sasuke opened his mouth, about to tell the redhead that now was not a good time, but before he could, Naruto had leaped over the broken glass, and smiled up at the guard, asking for details about his most recent date with a certain Hyuuga assassin.

"Very good Sabaku. I'll review this in my study. I'm going to have you keep an eye on the Gaijin whilst I'm gone."

Gaara blinked between Naruto and his boss. "Er, yessir."

Sasuke left the two alone together.

The second the Yakuza boss was out of the room, Naruto had dragged the redhead to the big bed and sat down. Gaara refused to sit on his boss's bed.

"Soooo? How was the date?" The blond grinned.

Green eyes darted around the room when Gaara answered. "He took me to the beach."

"Did you go swimming?" A gasp rose between them. "Did you see him with his shirt off? Is he hot?"

"What? No. I mean, Neji, he's nice to look at, but we didn't swim. We just... talked." Naruto quieted. "He asked me... He asked me why I feel alone all the time. I guess he could tell I was somewhere else in my head."

"I've been wondering about that too, but I'd made so much progress with you, and didn't want to pry. When we met, it almost felt like you were screaming for someone to help you. To notice you were in pain, and give you a hand to grab. I can't explain how I knew, I could just... feel it."

Gaara nodded. "Yeah, that's somewhere along the lines of what Neji said. He told me to think of myself like a caged bird. Every time I struggle to get out of the net on my own, I get more tangled up in it." Neither spoke for a minute or two. "I have two siblings." Naruto raised his head in surprise. "I have a big brother, and our eldest sister. My mother was kind to them, but I killed her. My birth resulted in her death, and my hands have been stained with blood from day one. My father is a cruel man, and holds much power in my hometown. I was shunned, branded a murderer since the day I opened my eyes, and became a spiteful, hated child. The village said I was a monster... so that's what I became. From the time I was an infant I've been involved in my father's Yakuza branch, and my siblings and I underwent special training. I was taken away at four, and trained specially under a series of men well known for their murderous skills. Naruto I cannot count how many lives I have taken. I killed my own uncle at seven. I lived only for myself, and anyone who stood in my way would be cut to pieces. My earliest memory is standing in a schoolyard in the sand box, over the body of one of the older kids. I wasn't old enough to go to school yet. I remember watching the blood soak into the sand, and playing in the red patch for hours before someone finally gathered up the courage to call the cops. In only three years of special training, I had far surpassed my siblings, and my father turned me into a weapon. You must understand that I was bred to kill. My siblings were failed experiments. Without my mother's compassion, I was the perfect war machine. I never had a family. I was a lab rat, and nothing more... Until Uchiha Sasuke brought me down personally when he came after Sunagakure six years ago." Naruto's head snapped up.

"Sasuke?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes. Uchiha Sasuke. He challenged me, and for the first time in my life... I lost. Uchiha took my father's branch, and claimed me as his initial trophy." Naruto scowled, but the guard shook his head. "No Naruto, it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. For one, my father was furious, but there was nothing he could do. For another, Uchiha acknowledged my physical prowess, and respected me for it. I work under him, but he treats me like a human being. More than my father ever had. My siblings are still living with him, but they come to visit sometimes. We're close. I think. Please understand the importance of what I'm telling you. You are the second person I've told this to Naruto. You have gained my absolute trust. Neji as well. He bared himself, showed me his faults, and I have done the same. I apologize if I'm not the warmest person, or if I seem distant, and cruel. When you showed up, I could feel a connection. Something about you is just like me. I still don't know what yet. It scared me, but it was much stronger than I thought. That is why I am telling you this. It is my ultimate gratitude, and vulnerability. There is something inside you, Naruto Uzumaki, that can speak to the beast inside of me, and I am determined to find out what it is."

Naruto froze. "The beast... inside of you?" Blue eyes followed the slow nod before slipping closed. "Okay." The blond released a shaky sigh. "My turn." Gaara cocked his head to the side. "My brother, Kyuu Namikaze took my father's name, and gave me my mother's. He won't tell me how my parents died, but he liked to say I yelled like mom, and smiled like dad."

Gaara frowned. "Namikaze. I know that name."

Naruto blinked. "Oh yeah?"

The other nodded his confirmation. "Yes. I've heard someone talking about it, but... I'm sorry I can't recall where. What did you say your brother's name was? Kyuu?"

"Ah," Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I call him Kyuu. Erm, if ya want his full name though, it's Kyuubi. Kyuubi Namikaze."

Green eyes narrowed, then widened. Before Naruto could ask what was wrong, a hand was clamped over his mouth. "Listen to me Naruto, and listen well." The blond nodded, unable to speak. "You must never, _never_ , mention that name in the presence of Uchiha Sasuke. Do you hear me?!" A quick nod, and Gaara backed off.

"Nh, what's the big idea? Plus, I'm pretty sure I already did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I told Kiba Kyuubi was my brother."

"Then thank the gods watching over you that you weren't heard."

"Why? What's wrong with my brother?! Other than the obvious."

Gaara glanced to the side, then back at his newfound friend. "Seven years ago, when Sasuke was just starting to pursue Suna as the last piece to his puzzle, he ran into trouble, and had to put his rampage on hold. That alone is practically undoable, but it happened, and he was furious. You should have heard the stories. It took Uchiha a week just to find out what was happening. At first, he thought it was a rat, someone on the inside picking off his men, but apparently it was an outside job. That meant someone was easily slipping through his security, and killing without problems. It was bound to be bad. Uchiha was convinced it was a group, but that was ruled out when they doubled up on security, and began limiting spaces to one person, supervised, unless it was a VIP on the social food chain. The killings slowed, but continued when everyone had to be ID'd, and by this point, a month in, Uchiha was livid. He began ordering every person to stay at home, having groceries delivered, and jobs taken care of. In our little village, he has about half the population working for him, so it's no easy feat to shut them down. All crime under him stopped abruptly, and his soul focus was catching this intruder. Kiba told me it was terrifying, being on lockdown. Sasuke was sleep-deprived, and hysterical, and no one but some well-paid women were allowed to see him."

Naruto flinched, but said nothing. 'My god, he must've run himself right out of common sense.'

"Finally, six months into this, the killer made a mistake. One of his victims had recognized him, and grabbed a bit of his hair before he died. Red hair." Naruto's head flew up. "Uchiha was back on his feet, and knew it wouldn't be long before the man slipped up again. Rounding up all the redheads in the village, he cut most of his security, and settled for cameras. The killings stopped for about two weeks, then resumed. None of the redheads had left, which meant this person did not live in Konoha. As expected, the man was wearing a face-shielding mask, and black clothing, but his next kill was caught on camera. This is where Uchiha brought Neji into the picture, using his tracking skills, and connections to seek out anyone who matched this description. Finally, one person came forward. He identified as Kyuubi Namikaze, and said that he's satisfied with the people he killed. When Uchiha was given the chance to make an example of this man, who'd slithered into the Yakuza, and slayed a list of seventy loyal underlings, he took it. This cocky man would not get out alive." Gaara sighed. "Kiba said the fight was horrible. Your brother fought with no weapon, and Sasuke with his sword. The Uchiha was publicly humiliated. It was a very close fight, but the message was clear. Kyuubi fought with no weapon. Had he had one, Uchiha would be dead. Granted, boss spent the next few years getting stronger, and hasn't met a single opponent since that he couldn't skin alive with one hand."

"Shit." Gaara glanced at Naruto, who stared ahead, wide eyed. "I knew he was extreme. I knew he had tendencies to hurt people, but those were just mood swings. I never _ever_ thought of that... _thing_ as my brother. I hate Kyuubi. I hate everything he made me believe, but he's my family." Naruto closed his eyes against persistent tears. "He's... he's all I have left."

"No." Blue eyes locked on stern green. "You have me. You have Neji. You have Kiba. In fact, most of the people working here adore you, Naruto. I think, in some tiny broken piece of Sasuke's soul, you have him too."

Now, Naruto did nothing to stop the tears, but embraced his new rock with all the gratitude in his little heart. "Thank you Gaara." He whispered. "I needed to know that. I'm so scared for the day when I get thrown away."

"I can do nothing about that but try to persuade Uchiha." Gaara touched the collar around Naruto's neck. "The day will come, Naruto, when you have a gun, and a single bullet to seal your fate."

"What does that mean?"

The redhead blinked. "Ah, Neji told me to tell you. I'd forgotten before."

Naruto stirred as a hand ghosted his cheek. A moment passed before he blinked into awakeness, and when he did a groan rolled from his throat before he rolled over. A dark form filled his vision.

"Teme?"

A frown threatened to form as the warm hand drew away from his cheek, but he forced it away.

"I'm going out for a bit."

"Mh." Naruto suppressed a yawn. "Where?"

Sasuke's calculating gaze ran the length of Naruto's body, and the blond raised an eyebrow as he answered.

"I have to pick up a package." Bullshit. Naruto's hand snaked out to grab the Uchiha's wrist as the elder turned to move away. "What is it?" The raven frowned.

"Don't lie to me." Piercing blue eyes narrowed.

Sasuke looked mildly confused, and then erased it with a sneer. "Fine, if you really want to know, I'm going to my thinking room."

Memories of pleading shrieks raced through Naruto's subconscious, and he flinched away from the prying cries. "Please don't." If he could save someone, in any way, he would do anything he could.

The small spark akin to childlike fascination usually present in Sasuke's dark eyes went out like a light, and memories of a crimson sky made the blond's blood run cold.

"Get some rest. You need to heal."

Naruto missed the Uchiha's hand going to his belt at the next plea.

"Sasuke-" His words died on his lips with a blinding pain, and his mind barely registered a scream that may or may not have been his own. White ice pierced his brain that he knew would leave a dull ache for some time, but he just couldn't focus on his loss of vision, and future headache when such searing molten acid clawed at the door to his very sanity. Sasuke said something of which Naruto only caught 'Uchiha-sama' before releasing the boy of his hell, and storming out of the room.

Naruto shook and whimpered from the pain, gasping for air that had fled his lungs, and twitching with agony every now and again. It would be hours until the blond could move again, he knew, and until then... Blue eyes shut against a distant scream, and Naruto cursed how well sound traveled here. Resigning to his fate, the boy swallowed drily. It was going to be a long day.

Naruto watched the village below, waiting like he did every day for the tell tale silhouette of a falcon. Like it or not, Kyuubi was still his best bet out of here. A shrill cry brought his gaze to the horizon, and a shaky sigh fled his lips as a bird swooped down to land on the railing.

"Takamaru." He breathed. Shaky fingers opened the pouch on her back, and Naruto lifted out the note.

_'Little brother,_

_I know who you are with, though I'll admit, his is a face I prayed I would never see again. I have dealt with this man in the past, and barely made it out with my skin intact. He is talented with a sword, something I was not prepared for, and had to fight him unarmed, as my own would only be a hindrance. I am roughly thirty days from there, but by the time you get this I imagine it will have been a few, so I can't tell you exactly when I'll be there. Thank you for reaching out to me kit, stay strong._

_I love you,_

_~Kyuubi-nii.'_

Naruto closed his eyes, and let a small smile grace his lips. His brother was not arrogant when they fought, he just knew he'd lose in a sword fight. A second passed as Naruto pondered what he might give his brother in terms of information. Digging through the bag, the blond grabbed a pencil, and paper, and began his response.

_'Kyuubi,_

_I have some questions for you when you arrive, and they won't be avoided. You should know that Sasuke is planning on selling me, but I'm not sure when, or exactly where. I need you, whether I like it or not, so please don't let me down. The guards here are kind, but I am not treated well by any means. Sasuke likes to assert dominance, and is quick to hurt others to do it. I'm hurting kyuu. I want to thank you for being willing to help me. I haven't exactly been kind, but please understand my situation. Please find me before I can't take anymore._

_~kit'_

packing up, and whispering his brother's name to the falcon, Naruto watched it go. The sun was setting, bathing the valley in a red-gold light, and Naruto found himself envious of his bird's wings. What he wouldn't give to fly now, even if he had to come back. Something was wrong with him. He hated Sasuke, he did, but some lonely part of him longed for those strong, inked arms around his waist, and gentle, soft spoken only for him, lips against his skin. No, that would never happen. Sasuke was cold. He was stronger, and bigger, and better, and he held Naruto's life in his palm. And oh, how he enjoyed squeezing it, watching the blood mix in the gaijin's soul, and knowing it was him alone that held the power to stop it. Eyes on Naruto brought him back to himself, and he turned with a heavy heart to the man eyeing him like an animal in a zoo. Slight surprise dawned the blond's face as he saw Sasuke watching the ground at his feet, but he quickly steeled himself. Naruto was done fighting. Help was on the way.

"Uchiha-sama." Naruto watched Sasuke look up and blink. "Welcome back."

As he left the yard, Naruto jumped, hearing a shout, and a slam.

Red eyes followed the lines on an old, weathered parchment paper with practiced ease, his concern growing with each word. Heaving a sigh, and running tan fingers through fluffy, fiery red hair, the man stood, walking quickly down the torch-lit hall to a large room, where he knelt.

"It's Naruto."

A deep voice answered this simple sentence. "It's alright Kyuubi, stand. What ails you?"

"My little brother is being treated less than poorly. I fear for his life."

"Do you doubt me?"

"No! No sir, not at a-"

"Do you trust me."

A sigh escaped chapped lips as the red head once again combed his hair.

"Yes sir."

"Are you loyal to me alone?"

"Yes."

"Yes...?"

Red eyes watched the raven haired man closely.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, yes.  
> It's called a cliffhanger.  
> Are you mad?


	7. All These Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuubi and Itachi reminisce, and Sasuke and Naruto make an uncanny discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GROUNDED! I WAS GROUNDED! I DID NOT ABANDON YOU! MY COMPUTER WAS CONFISCATED!  
> I'm so sorry!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter as compensation.

**Previously:**

**Red eyes followed the lines on an old, weathered parchment paper with practiced ease, his concern growing with each word. Heaving a sigh, and running tan fingers through fluffy, fiery red hair, the man stood, walking quickly down the torch-lit hall to a large room, where he knelt.**

**"It's Naruto."**

**A deep voice answered this simple sentence. "It's alright Kyuubi, stand. What ails you?"**

**"My little brother is being treated less than poorly. I fear for his life."**

**"Do you doubt me?"**

**"No! No sir, not at a-"**

**"Do you trust me."**

**A sigh escaped chapped lips as the red head once again combed his hair.**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Are you loyal to me alone?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Yes...?"**

**Red eyes watched the raven haired man closely.**

**"Yes, Uchiha-sama."**

**\---------------------**

Kyuubi ran a troubled hand through his hair. It was a habit he'd picked up when he was little, and had to refrain from doing something he'd regret. He wasn't sure about this whole mess with Naruto. When he got the falcon, he'd freaked out, terrified that his little brother was dead. This though... The Namikaze had come into contact with the youngest Uchiha before, and he was well aware that if he wants something, he gets it.

A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Yes?"

A red haired boy stuck his head in. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Sasori, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"I'll tell Itachi."

"Thank you."

As the door to his room fell closed, Kyuubi heaved a sigh. He couldn't help it. He knew it wasn't a good idea to charge into the Yakuza headquarters without a plan by any standards, but with his baby brother in trouble, he just felt... useless.

The boy stared at a picture on his desk. His favourite, and the only one he still had of him and Naruto together. The blonde was probably about four in the picture, wild blond hair sticking up at every angle as he grinned up at the camera. Kyuubi's friend had taken the photo, and the redhead had lanky arms around his sibling, who was reaching up, holding a chipmunk he'd found in small, chubby hands. Blue eyes shone like the sea, and Kyuubi's crimson burned with tears as he remembered the terror in those eyes when the brothers had been separated. He took a moment to think. How had he even ended up here? When had it come to this?

He supposed it was around when he'd gotten the first message, explaining this was Naruto's friend and he was missing. This was extremely unlike him, so she'd been worried. Kyuubi had immediately sent Takamaru to Naruto, praying he wouldn't hold past hatred against him. Kyuubi knew what he'd done to his brother. He knew the pain, and confusion he'd put him through. He had, of course, gone to see a doctor, but his condition was unlike anything they'd seen before. At first, dissociative identity disorder (Multiple personalities) seemed to be the conclusion, but with only one alter, and nowhere near constant switching, the probability became increasingly unlikely. The time he'd gone to a specialist, she'd asked if he'd witnessed his parents' death. He'd began hyperventilating, and passed out. She took that as it was; He'd watched his parents die. In truth, Kyuubi would never say what had happened. He told his baby brother the same thing he told himself, over and over again, holding the child in his arms, and rocking back and forth; covered in their parents' blood.

"I-It was an accident. A freak accident!"

They had concluded that he'd kept that trauma locked away, deep inside, and the way he bottled up his rage, to whomever was responsible for his parents' death, was unstable. When the bottle broke, his emotions overpowered him; wiping all sense of self-control and reality from his mind. This explanation helped a lot, and he actually began to be able to tell when it was happening. This visual manifested, and about thirty seconds before he raged, Kyuubi could hear a glass bottle shattering, somewhere in the back of his mind, and he always said the same thing.

"Naruto, go! Lock your bedroom door, and don't come out until I knock five times!"

He wanted to die the day Naruto didn't make it out in time. When he came to, the blue eyes were strained, and dull, like something had snapped inside them. The blood running down tan cheeks made his stomach swirl, and he stumbled to hurl in the toilet before running out to check on his nearly seven year-old brother. Naruto stared at him for a few agonizing seconds, before the dullness in his eyes faded into recognition, and relief, and then terror. An ear-shattering scream split the air as the child flew back, huddling against the wall he had hit. His favourite stuffed fox lay shredded, and blood-soaked on the floor in front of him.

Kyuubi shook the image out of his head, trying not to think about how many times he'd abused the most precious thing in the world to him, and stay on track. After the reply, Kyuubi had reached out to a very old acquaintance of his. Someone who, if he was honest? Terrified him. Itachi Uchiha was kind. He was elegant, and well-respected, and just, but he read the most padlocked people like an open book, and The Namikaze was reminded of that every time he saw him. The first time he'd met the older Uchiha, he'd done him a favor. In exchange for his freedom (He'd been on trial) he would assist in taking the man's younger brother down a peg, and simultaneously keep him safe. The revered Yakuza member was being targeted by some of his men, too high on the food chain to disappear unnoticed, and to great in number to take out all at once. As soon as his name was cleared, Kyuubi went to train under the most elite family of assassins in the country, possibly the world, and was taught more ways to kill than he could count. Any object around was a weapon, an if deprived of an object, he could kill a full-grown man eighteen different ways with his bare hands. At any rate, after his mission, the eldest Uchiha had told him he was grateful, and would gladly aid him if he ever needed anything.

Itachi had listened, and agreed to rescue Naruto, but it would be complicated. Currently, Sasuke had a rat chewing away at his ranks, and Itachi had no clue whether they would be an asset to their mission, or a hindrance. Naturally, everything comes with a price, and since this man cleared his name, there was still a small debt unpaid. As such, when the two met in a formal business setting, no one was to know of their relationship, and Itachi was to be addressed as 'Uchiha-sama,' to eliminate the possibility of word getting out. There were nine others who knew of Kyuubi's existence. The eleven of them lived together, in one of Russia's Mafia posts in Japan. Of course, they were simply staying here to keep a close enough eye on Naruto, that if anything happened, they could take action, but as far as they were concerned, that was plan z, and they only had three plans.

The post was modest, Kyuu supposed. It was a beautiful house in the woods, made up of raw wood beams, and glass for the windows. There were eight rooms, which worked out very well for them. Six men; Hidan, who was a bit off his rocker, and super enthusiastic about different religions across the globe, Kakuzu, who was silent, and obsessed with money, Tobi, who was a giant child, Kisame, who... well, had a rebellious teen period, and has gills tattooed on his face, and filed teeth, Itachi, and himself, all had their own rooms. The triplets, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko, whom he was fairly certain were not actually related, shared a room. As well as Deidara and Sasori, who were both a little too obsessed with art, and tried to stay off the topic, because it always ended in a fight. They always ended up talking about it anyways. Kyuubi was unclear on their relationship. He saw them hold hands sometimes, but Deidara was exiteable, and he and Tobi held hands as well.

Deciding to give his brain a break, Kyuubi listened to his stomach, and started downstairs to the spacious kitchen. The group was a mess, as usual. Deidara and Sasori sat beside eachother, shaping their french toast into stupid pictures, which Deidara always destroyed. Tobi was enthusiastically talking about something (baby ducks, Kyuubi realized as he got closer) and waving his hands around, accidentally slapping Kisame, who bit his hand with his sharp teeth, earning a yelp from his victim. Hidan was yelling at Kakuzu (who was just trying to eat) about what ancient religions offered their gods, and how he too, would like to throw money into a lake. Nagato sat quietly conversing with Konan, who kept a steady grip on Yahiko's shirt as he constantly tried to steal other people's food. The redhead made his way to the stove, where Itachi was making the last of the french toast. The Uchiha flipped a piece over his shoulder, which Kyuubi caught easily between his teeth.

"Good morning."

"Mming."

"Tsk, chew and swallow."

Kyuubi did just that, reveling in the taste. "Why french toast?" He asked.

Itachi shrugged. "It takes the edge off of reality for a bit. Most of us are really wound up before, and during a mission, so it's the little things, like breakfasts our mothers used to cook that-" Itachi whirled, staring wide eyed at Kyuubi, who's face was scrunched up in a pained expression. Turning back to the stove, the raven sighed. "I'd forgotten. Please forgive my carelessness."

"M-m." Kyuu shook his head. "It's fine. Naruto and I just never talked about our parents. Don't let me keep you from yours."

Itachi winced. "It is unspoken regrets, misunderstood actions, and the wall between the living and the dead that keep me from mine. If anything, you bring them nearer."

Kyuubi blinked. Itachi too? "How do I bring them nearer?" He asked.

The Uchiha froze, turning with a quizzical expression, before chuckling, and turning to shut off the stove. "Just like that. Nothing ever phases you. Though the way you look at life reminds me of the way Sasuke used to be. You are kind, and expressive. Easy to be around, but able to switch into serious mode in the blink of an eye. Sasuke always had that switch mastered, but when we were at school, the smile rarely left his lips. He had a friend he found, who used to braid his side bangs. That friend made him happy. So happy. My mother's branch of the Yakuza was having issues in America, so she hauled us over there, and Sasuke demanded he try public school. I never saw this friend of his, but I remember little Sasuke coming home from school, talking about a girl in his K-1 split class with eyes like sea glass. All the other girls were jealous, but this one, Sasuke said, was just so beautiful, and gentle, that he let her play with his hair whenever she wished. I was shocked. His hair is his pride and joy. You can imagine his devastation when we left, though he only went for a month or so.

Kyuubi nodded. "Yes, I imagine he was a hassle. Naruto had a girlfriend while we were still living together in phoenix-Arizona." He clarified. "Naruto was a crying mess when she left, saying he was gonna marry her, but when I asked if he even knew her name, he got really quiet, stormed off into his room, and spent the next week being depressed."

Itachi chuckled. "Yes, I recall the depression phase. You lived in Phoenix you say? That's funny."

"Why?" Kyuu raised a blazing eyebrow.

Itachi frowned. "If I do recall correctly, we went to..." Two wide pairs of eyes locked. "Phoenix."

There was a split second of stunned silence before the two broke out in uncontrollable laughter, rather uncharacteristic for the Uchiha.

"Wait wait wait!" Kyuubi stood straight. "What are the chances though?!"

"I feel like we shouldn't be laughing."

"But is it even possible?!"

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions."

"Agreed."

"It would be very ironic if they were the same people though."

"I don't think ironic even covers it. If that's the case, it would mean that the current _Yakuza_ boss is holding captive his grade one girlfriend."

Itachi thought for a moment. "You're right. The same one who used to make him blush like a girl, and braid his hair."

"Do you think they know?"

"...I think it's unlikely. Sasuke was very young, and I imagine they've both changed a lot. I do think that it's far from coincidence that brought them to the same place though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Itachi placed the plate of french toast down, allowing the others to dig in. "Kyuubi, have you ever heard of a soulmate?"

Red eyes blinked. "Well, yeah, I mean... who hasn't?"

The raven offered a simple nod. "It's been retold many times, in different tales. Soulmates, the red string of destiny, matching birthmarks, tattoos that show up, Hanahaki-"

"Wait, what's that one?"

"Hanahaki? It's an old love story, originated in Japan. When one has an unrequited love, flowers begin to grow from the heart, and up through the lungs. If this love stays unrequited, the person will begin to cough blood, and then flower petals. If never treated, the person will die. The part of the heart where the flowers grow can be removed, but this person will never know love again."

"Jeez."

"Mh. At any rate, these stories all come from one same, ancient story. Not a particular story, but a repeated one. Where two people meet over, and over, in the most unlikely scenarios, until they either get together, or die. It's fate. Something most people have a hard time grasping, because it is simply beyond their control."

"And you... believe in soulmates?"

"I am not ignorant enough to put all my faith in folktale, nor am I arrogant enough to dismiss the tales of our elders."

Kyuubi thought about that for a long time. "...Fuck." He chuckled. "My baby brother's soulmate is _the_ Yakuza boss."

"I am only saying destiny is one possibility. However, it is one we should heed, because if that's the case, escape is futile."

"Naruto said Sasuke's ruthless, but it sounds like he's faring better than some."

"That doesn't surprise me. Otouto's always had a soft spot for blonds. Naruto-kun is kind at heart, from what I've heard from you, and that will strike guilt in Sasuke. Slowly but surely he will wear him down until my brother is begging forgiveness."

"I... really can't picture that. Naruto's far too innocent for his own good, which surprises me, honestly. What with all the shit he's seen. If Sasuke gets down on his knees, Naruto's gonna pull him right back up, and tell him not to be an idiot."

"Hm. It does seem we have quite the predicament."

"Tell me about it."

Itachi sighed, rubbing his ear in an old, childhood thinking habit. "They couldn't have met in a coffee shop."

Kyuubi snorted.

"Hey, come eat! You two are way too mopey for ten in the morning!" Deidara yelled. "We saved you some french toast."

"No, I saved them some french toast." Sasori chided.

The blond pouted.

\-------

Sasuke was in a good mood, and Naruto wasn't sure what that meant. The Uchiha had hooked the remote to the death-loop around the blond's neck on his belt, and the two had gone for a walk. Naruto had kept silent, and walked a few paces behind the raven. He'd stayed by him while worked, sorting through paperwork while his 'pet' sat idly by. Yes, Naruto was still playing the 'fuck you, you don't deserve my attention' card. Well, no. Okay it wasn't so much 'fuck you' as it was 'I'm getting out of here very soon so I'll give you what you fucking want' with a side of spite. Naruto was stubbornly quiet, and when he was forced to speak to Sasuke he did it in as few words as possible. Much to the Uchiha's chagrin, on the two occasions they'd gone to visit Neji, the blond was far more talkative, and he was just as friendly with the guards as he'd always been. The message was clear. 'My problem is with you, not them.'

However, this particular day, Sasuke was just about whistling. The reason? Naruto would find out this afternoon. It took his all just to refrain from asking where the hell they were going, but he successfully held his tongue as he walked eyes down behind the Uchiha. A few guards surrounding them Turned into an easy 16, and Naruto was more than relieved to see Kiba and Shikamaru among them. Catching his gaze, Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and elbowed his comrade. Kiba jerked, seemingly sleepy, looking around, and grinning in Naruto's direction. Blue eyes widened in a 'come here' gesture that flew right over the tired boy's head. Shikamaru scoffed, shoving the brunet so he stumbled alongside the captive blond.

"Hey kid. How's boss treatin' ya nowadays?"

"Like a dog." Naruto spat. "Where are we going?"

"Mh, some merge or somethin'. Boss's been on his toes about whether or not it was going through because these people are shady, and like control. Doing outside deals with them is hard, and unreliable, but they treat each other like family, so a merge is the best way to work with them. 'sides, they're super efficient with what they do and how they do it. It's a big step for us, and it means extending our resources, and security."

"So who are these guys?"

"I'm not sure what their group is called, but boss's done some digging, and they've made quite the name for themselves."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Everything we do is dangerous." Kiba yawned. "At any rate, we're not gettin' there today. That's why we've got so many guards. Boss never stays out longer than he has to, so when shit like this comes up, he brings the most skilled underlings he has."

"Then why isn't Gaara here?"

"He and his new boyfriend are meeting us there." The guard smirked.

Shikamaru scoffed. "Okay, stop talking."

"Why?" Kiba whined.

"Because one, that's none of our business. Two, we're on the job, and three, If Uchiha-sama catches you two getting too friendly, he'll be sour the rest of the trip."

Kiba instantly shrunk back, but Naruto grinned. He'd have to remember that.

Sasuke halted, glancing around. The sun was getting low, and the forest around them smelled wonderful. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd spent time in the mountains. By god, did he miss it. Obsidian eyes filled his view as the Uchiha abruptly turned around, holding Naruto's wrist.

"Set up camp here. The gaijin and I will be back after sundown."

As soon as people started moving about, Sasuke dragged a silent Naruto through the thousand year old trees to a little out cropping that looked down the mountain. Joy bubbled up in the blond's chest as the scent of the valley hit him full-force, trees, and leaves ]drifting through the air in a soft, earthy wave, mixing beautifully with the faint smell of an unfamiliar town wafting from far below. Fast food, and smoke the primary smell.

"What is your problem?"

The sunshine lit a fire in blue eyes as they swept over the land below, and the question startled Naruto out of his happiness so fast he actually jolted back, having nearly forgotten the other was there.

"...Huh?"

Sasuke growled, looking put off. "You're... weird. you used to be such an annoying brat. Now you aren't. I swear to god if you got sick again- at any rate, you're not being loud and annoying. It's annoying."

Naruto stared. Was Sasuke... worried? Granted, it was a ridiculous, and childish way of putting it, but it made the blond want to ruffle midnight locks, and assure him that everything was fine.

"Nothing is wrong Uchiha-sama."

"Bullshit."

Blue eyes snapped up. The answer was much more forward than he'd expected. The sun was behind the mountain now, low enough that the sky was now darkening just over their heads. A chilly breeze blew between the two as startled capri eyes searched for malice in stern obsidian. They found... none. Sasuke looked angry, but he didn't look like he wanted to hurt Naruto. The blond's eyes darted to silky black bangs, and a small smile cracked his lips. 

'As ridiculous as it sounds...' He thought. 'I really want to braid those.' His eyes stung, and he fought against tears as he recalled his 'girlfriend' from his junior years. He couldn't pronounce her name, so he called her Suki. He remembered sitting with the feisty girl at recess and lunch, talking at her, as she preferred to listen while he braided her side bangs. 'I wonder where she is right now.' And just like that, he lost the fight. Salty memories dripped from his eyes as he thought about how much he'd like to be in kindergarten right now. He was tired, so tired, of being an adult, of all this Yakuza bullshit. He wanted his big brother. He wanted to beam with pride as he held hands with one of the older girls. He wanted to be able to cry. 'I wonder if I'd be able to pronounce her name now.'

"Dobe. Look at me."

So he did. He looked at Sasuke, and pleaded with him silently. Please, please! He couldn't do it anymore. Naruto looked away... and jumped.

Three things ran through Sasuke's mind at the moment of Naruto's (stupid) leap of faith.

One; My god, his eyes are like sea glass.

Two; I'm going to lose him.

And three; Save him. No matter what it takes. Save. Him.

So that's exactly what he did. Strong, inked arms grasped a thin, tan waist and _pulled_. He hauled the crying boy up onto the grassy cliff, and held him tight, dashing any hopes of a second escape. Naruto beat his fists on Sasuke's bicep for a solid three minutes, and it began to ache, but only when the blond fell limp in his arms did he let go. Naruto stood, the stars beginning to show above his head as the moon cast its glow on the earth.

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured.

The blond swallowed, but said nothing, turning to walk back, obviously upset he was still breathing. Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to care. His gaijin was alive. That's what mattered.

That night, Naruto had a dream. One that differed from anything he'd ever known before. He opened his eyes to find himself at a door. A simple, ordinary house, dressed in a pressed, collared white shirt with blood spattered on the front, and a rose in his hand. The blood didn't matter. It wasn't important. Not knowing what else to do, he rang the doorbell, and Sasuke opened it. Naruto grinned upon seeing the boy, in his black dress suit, and blood red tie. Sasuke stared, confusion, and fear written all over his face.

"What's wrong babe?" Babe? That had just slipped out. "Come on, you're lookin' at me like I'm a stranger or somethin'." The rose pulsed in his hand, and something warm slipped between his fingers. Frowning, he looked down. A beating heart lay in his grasp. He couldn't scream. Couldn't cry. Could only smile and hold it out. "I brought you a present."

Sasuke looked about to wretch. "Oh Naruto." Blood red eyes flashed in his mind. His. Kyuubi's. Theirs. "What have you done?"

Naruto's eyes flew open, the scream still present in his throat.

Sasuke was at his side in a second, laying the trembling form on his lap, and rocking back and forth, the blond's head over his beating heart as he rubbed slow circles on the boy's back. "Hey, hey. Calm down. Just a dream. You've had them a million times before. Just a dream."

"B-boss?" Dark eyes snapped to the tent flap where a wide-eyed Kiba stood. He felt like it was something he shouldn't be seeing. Naruto sobbing into his boss's shirt while the usually cold man rocked him, and held him, and told him it's alright.

Sasuke had opened him mouth to say something when the blond lifted his head to blink up at him like the brunet wasn't even there.

"Kyuubi?"

Sasuke stiffened, and Kiba gaped. Naruto clung desperately to the strong man holding him, crying out again, and again for his brother, and then... "Kyuubi I want Suki-chan."

And Kiba was down, eyes rolled back in his head, fainted, on the ground. And Sasuke was in denial. Denial damnit, because sea glass eyes, and an unforgettable nickname did _not_ mean that his girlfriend from grade one was here, right now, and was, in fact, a boy. More importantly, his Naruko, was NOT in fact, Naru _to._

"Who?" Naruto blinked, running Sasuke's side bangs through his fingers. 

"I miss braiding her hair."

And denial was no longer an option, but anger was, because Sasuke was NOT a fucking SHE!

"Are you even awake?"

Blue eyes closed. "You're not Kyuu."

"No."

"You're Sasuke."

"I am."

"Mmmmm S'ke."

"..."

Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"Suki." Their gazes locked half a second before Naruto scrambled back, an accusing finger pointed at his face. "Oh my god! You're not a girl?!"

"Don't fucking point at me! Do I look like a girl?!"

"I mean..."

"Don't answer that!"

Neither knew what to say, so both stared for about two minutes. Naruto's shoulders began to quake, and he put a hand over his mouth.

"Fuck this is too weird. After all these years, you still remember me?"

"Hard to forget the girl who used to braid my hair."

"Y- girl?!"

"Do you really think any self-respecting boy would let another boy braid his hair?"

"Hey! I know a perfectly self-respecting gay boy who would absolutely let his boyfriend braid his hair."

"Is it you?"

Naruto flushed cherry red, and Sasuke's eyes widened. Hit a nerve?

"N-No it's not me! I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Sakura."

A dark eyebrow raised. "Sakura Haruno?"

Naruto frowned, wariness written all over his face. "How do you know that?"

"I know everything about her. Her best friend? Ino Yamanaka. She's one of mine."

Blue eyes shone with fury. "Don't you touch her. And what do you mean one of yours?"

"Don't tell me what to do. I have no intentions of doing anything with her, but I do know she's in a steady relationship with a certain Rock Lee. And Ino's position doesn't concern you."

"Fine. That's fair, I guess." The blond shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Get some sleep. We'll get there tomorrow."

"If you don't mind... Who are we going to see?"

Sasuke turned his gaze to the ceiling. "A well-known underground organization run by ten of the most dangerous men in the world."

"Kiba couldn't remember what they were called."

The Yakuza boss let his eyes linger on the boy laying on the futon beside his.

"... Akatsuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it! The next chapter shouldn't take too long, since I know what it will consist of. 
> 
> Also, for those of you who didn't catch it, Naruto's dream was inspired by my favourite line from teeth; "Blood on my shirt, rose in my hand. You're looking at me like you don't know who I am. Blood on my shirt, heart in my hand, still, beating..."
> 
> I love you all so much! Thank you for bearing with my unreliable updates :3


	8. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akatsuki holds a dirty secret, and Naruto discovers a new part of himself

It had to be addressed. Sasuke knew that. He knew that Naruto knowing Namikaze Kyuubi was an issue, and yet, watching the blond trudging beside him... he couldn't bring himself to bring it up. Kiba was silent, sticking to the back of the line, and Sasuke thanked the gods for that. He wondered though... 'Does it need to be dealt with now? Surely I could wait until the deal's been made.'

Naruto made an annoyed grunt beside him, and the Uchiha turned his head to see the blond scowling, and tugging at the metal loop around his neck. "Can't you take this off?"

"No."

"Keh, why? Scared I'll run?"

"Sure of it."

Blue eyes rolled in an exaggerated motion. "Where exactly would I go, genius?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Hah. You are scared."

"Be silent."

The harsh switch from his tone before and his tone now startled the blond into obeying. The Yakuza boss sighed, halting at an old, run down factory, long since abandoned, with Ivy growing up the broken walls, and bits of metal, and drywall hidden in the grass.

"Woah." A smirk found its way to pale lips as the blond gaped at the place.

"We're here." Turning to his men, Sasuke regained complete composure. "This. Will. Go. Smoothly."

"Yes sir!" Was the collective response.

"Right." Running his fingers through his hair, the Uchiha got right down to business, and began splitting his men into groups. "Izumo, Kotetsu, Raido, and Genma. Secure the roof. You find anyone there, Be sure they're hostile before you shoot."

"Understood!" Four men broke away in what appeared to be bullet proof vests, already crouching low with guns at their sides.

"Hayate. You lead the right hand defense. Take Ebisu, Torune, and Ko. This will be a bit different than other times. I don't want you to scale the building. Give yourself a wide berth."

"Yes sir!"

"Kurenai. You'll be leading the left hand squad. I want you to take Kiba, Shino, and Hana. Your team will also stay away from the building."

Naruto watched a girl with the same tattoos as Kiba slap him on the back hard. She chuckled, and gave a short whistle, a dog trotting up beside her. "You die out there you'll deserve it little brother."

Kiba 'tch'ed and whistled for his own dog, which put its nose to the ground, and looked at the teen. "You'll be fine Akamaru, we've done this a thousand times before. Just sniff out bombs, or drugs you don't recognize." The dog yipped, and followed Kiba.

"Shikamaru, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki, Gai. You'll come with me."

"Roger that." Shikamaru drawled.

The seven of them started forwards, heading right for the main entrance. Naruto fidgeted, not liking the idea of being trapped in a room with so many dangerous people. Inside was dark, and he found himself inching closer to Sasuke, who, if he noticed, said nothing of it. He did notice how the man carried himself with an air of confidence, even more so than usual. His shoulders were raised, and his strides were long, and with purpose. It reminded Naruto of a wild stallion. Elegant, and black as night with an unbound grace, but a deadly raw power seeping from every inch of his being. This was no longer Sasuke. _This_ was Uchiha-sama. 

'He's like a totally different person.' The blond thought to himself.

The group halted when the Uchiha raised two fingers. A sliver of light seeped in a few cracks in the ceiling, and Naruto couldn't help but remember there were people up there. The stiff black of the yakuza's suit glowed softly against the stark emptiness that lay before them. Then he saw it. Seven-no, ten. Ten men stood in front of them, every one of them looking as regal as the raven facing them.

Sasuke took it from here.

"Akatsuki, I presume?"

A soft chuckle rang out, and a man with silvery, slicked back hair took a step forwards. "That's a dangerous accusation, Uchiha." The man in front silenced him with a wave of his hand. 

"Uchiha-sama." Naruto's head shot up. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise."

Naruto's mind was reeling. He knew that voice. He knew that voice like the back of his hand, and the scars on his face. Only... The raven in front of him, with black cuffs on each bare arm, and eyes that rivaled his own... this man was not who his voice suggested. No. Blue clashed with blue, and a roaring silence deafened the room. Breaths were held, though none knew whos. The raven grinned at him, and the tension snapped. Snapped like a twig in the wind, because as impossible as it was, this man _was_ Naruto's knight in shining armour. This man, standing in front of him with dyed hair, and contacts... was Kyuubi Namikaze... and that was that.

"If you don't mind," Sasuke cut into their silent reunion. "I'd like to move this along."

"Ah, of course." Kyuubi stood straight, and uncrossed his arms, standing at his full height two inches taller than Sasuke. "Introductions." Gesturing to a blond and a redhead leaning against each other, he cleared his throat. "This is Deidara Masaki, who designs all of our explosive, and anti-explosive gear. Those dogs you have are trained to sniff out bombs. Deidara is trained to get around that. That's Sasori of the red sand, who mostly works with A.I. if we need to hack anything, and decoy dummies for infiltration missions." The two nodded quietly as Kyuu went on to the man with the slicked back hair, and a tall, shady looking guy who covered half his face. "Hidan works with our medicines. The guy can basically make you immortal. He's impossible to kill, believe me, I've tried. He's also handy when we run into religious shit, which, oddly enough, happens more often than you might think. The creepy one's Kakuzu. He makes sure we get paid enough, and we don't spend it all on shit we don't need. He's basically our underground lawyer. He'll wrestle money out of anyone, and anything, and talking down prices is one of his specialties. He's also our makeshift surgeon. Hidan is more herb-savvy, but Kakuzu cuts right in, and has sewed back on three of Deidara's fingers." He waved a vague gesture at three dangerous looking men- wait... no. If Naruto squinted, he could see that the one with lavender hair, was actually a girl. "These are the triplets. They're deadly. Nagato here excels in persuasion, and psychological damage. Yahiko is our more hands-on, combat guy, but also keeps up group moral. Konan... is, arguably the most lethal assassin I've ever met. The Hyuuga clan holds her in high regard, and she's taken out a hundred men in a night before she was spotted. Kisame Hoshigaki is our swordsman." The 'raven' nodded to a grinning man with a mouth full of sharp teeth, and a large bundle on his back. "Naturally, we can all fight, but if I had to pick one guy who would come second only to you in a battle of blades, it'd be him. Then we have Tobi." The masked man waved from the back. "He's our pet."

"Hey!"

Kyuu huffed a laugh. "Tobi's a bit of a wild card. He helps lift moral, but he's got killer fighting skills. I've never seen him get hit in a fight. He's also great when you need anything done with drugs, or shipping any sort of Illegal substance, really. So he's great to have around."

The Uchiha stared the group down. Analyzing. "And you?"

The grin on Kyuubi's face bled feral, and he flicked a hand so two fingers pointed at the ground. Before Naruto could blink, all nine of the men knelt at his brother's feet. "The name's Menma. I'm their leash. I'm as dangerous as you, and just as clever. Without me, they fall apart."

"As dangerous as me?" A smirk broke out on the Uchiha's stoic face. Naruto yipped as his wrist was seized, and yanked to pull him flush against an impressive chest. Fingers curled around his neck, pushing his chin up a bit, and the poor blond actually had to close his eyes to keep the drool at bay. Fuck, weren't they past this?! Warm breath danced across the shell of his ear, enticing his skin to raise goosebumps. "Now _that's_ a dangerous accusation." A small gasp was all Naruto could manage when the hand slipped from tan skin to a dark-clad shoulder, and the blond's knees met the hard, stone floor. Before he could get mad, or ask why, a click behind him sent his blood running cold. Praying that wasn't what it sounded like, his body jolted when the cold muzzle of a cocked gun was set on the back of his skull. The room stood still. Each person thinking, none the same. Naruto found himself unable to breathe. Lungs frozen in place. Air frozen in time. Body frozen with fear. While the look on Kyuu's face was carefully unreadable, the tension was there.

"This pretty little Gaijin says it all. I get what I want. When I want it. When I'm upset, I kill people. When people come to kill me, I send them packing to the Devil's doorstep with my VIP access card. I have no delusions about where I'm ending up, but I'll be damned if I go to Hell without writing up a damn good resume."

"Wow." Kyuubi crowed. "Smart. Steal a kid from the outside world because they're pretty. What happens when people come looking for him hot-shot?"

"He's got no one. An elementary teacher, and one friend from college who's tied hand and foot. I've got connections all over the place, and he's got jack shit."

Venom dripped from snarling lips as Kyuu shot out his reply. "You'd be surprised the kind of relationships this shitty world of ours can bury."

No one moved. No one spoke. Naruto shut his eyes against the burn in his chest, and fought the darkness closing in on the room.

**Five**

His heart leaped as a voice he'd never heard before, yet struck such a familiar note crowded his mind.

**Four**

'What the hell?!' War drums beat against his ribs, thundering loud in his ears. 

**Three**

'Get out of my head!!!' His hands shook, but moved to squeeze his ears to his head. 

**Two**

Sasuke paid him no mind, he and Kyuubi trapped in their own little world. Fighting for the Alpha spot in a silent last battle of outcome.

**Haha, one...**

The gun clicked behind him, pulling away. Naruto's breath came out in gasps, and he slumped to the floor. Sasuke stepped over him to meet Kyuu in a clapped handshake.

"We brought extra camping supplies for you and your men. We'll work out the details when we get back."

"Much appreciated Uchiha-sama."

The teams regrouped, and began the long journey back. If Sasuke noticed Naruto's silence he didn't address it. The blond was stuck in his own mind, trying to answer rocketfire questions that didn't seem to have answers he could give. Why was he hearing voices? What did it mean for him? How did Kyuubi find him? Why did he know that voice? What the hell was happening to him?

As the walk continued, no answers came. He stole glances towards his brother every now and again, and sometimes caught his eye. When that happened, he would receive a look he knew all too damn well. A look that always told him, 'I'm your big brother. I'll get you out of this mess.' Whatever the mess may be. Hours passed. The sun began to dip. When Sasuke called for a stop, his gaze darted to the trail behind them for reasons unknown to him. There sat a fox. A small, quiet, normal looking fox. As Naruto raised his chin, the animal did the same. The two held a burning eye-contact for roughly thirty seconds, when Sasuke called his name, and the forest creature darted off, coat on fire with the last rays of sun. Blue eyes lingered on the bush where it had disappeared, and no surprise came when a voice rang through every fiber of his being.

**...Welcome home, Kit.**

**\-------**

Itachi nodded, though he knew Kyuubi couldn't see it.

"Alright, thank you Kyuubi." He adjusted the phone on his shoulder as he typed notes into a blocked-from-the-internet-and-therefore-untraceable computer. "Yes, I understand, we'll stay away from Haruno-san, but I'm going to send Kakashi to follow-up on Umino-san. Thank you."

The pale hand stilled on his keyboard.

"Kyuubi..." He swallowed. "Well done."

A smile ghosted his lips at the reply. "Alright, I'll let you get back to it... Yes, I'm fine... I'm at the post... Okay. Be safe... That is a perfectly normal thing to say to subordinates... Yes, you are my subordinate... Kyuubi? Kyuubi. Goodbye... Yes, I will make french toast when this is over... Yes, Naruto-kun can have some too, now quit stalling, and get back to work..." Fingers lifted a plushy fox keychain. "Yes, I have it with me... Goodnight."

When the line went dead, the eldest Uchiha dialed his right hand man's number, rolling his eyes when the russian picked up on the first ring with; "Itachi-san! How may I help you today?"

"I need your help with something."

"You just got off the phone with Kyuubi, didn't you?"

Itachi blinked. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"You sound like Sasuke just came home with a christmas present for you."

"Please don't joke about my brother Kakashi."

"Maa, all fun and games. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to head to a man's house."

"Where?"

"Konohagakure. I know it's close to my brother, but it has to-"

"I can do it. Tell me more."

The raven sighed. "Thank you. His name is Iruka Umino. He's 39, so I'd like for you to meet him in a casual way, and find interests as friends do."

"Maa, Itachi-san. How old do you think I am?"

"Forty-one."

"..."

"He frequents a ramen shop by the name of Ichiraku's. I'll leave the rest to you."

"I can do it, I can do it. Don't worry about me. You have your own job to do."

"I do. I'm counting on you Kakashi."

"Aren't you always?"

"Now more than ever."

"Mhm. Bring me up in conversation with Kyuubi sometime. If you ever get the chance."

"I won't."

"Maa, so blunt."

"Get to work Kakashi."

"Already on it."

"I'll call you when I need you."

"I know."

Itachi stood with a sigh. This whole situation was insane, and that's coming from the head of the Mafia. Already pawns were falling off the board, and things were only just kicking up. If Akatsuki couldn't handle this, then he would have to step in, and he and Sasuke had far too much on the line to get into family spats over pretty boys. If either one fires a shot at the other, the bullet drags an army into battle. It could be the most drastic war the Mafia and Yakuza have ever seen. The effect would be catastrophic, and likely leave an ugly scar on the polished Uchiha name.

A pale hand went up to touch the red Koi tattoo swimming up his neck.

"There's still the matter of the rat. I only hope you haven't gotten Danzo involved, foolish Otouto..."

\------- (Bonus scene!)

Gaara closed his eyes against the feel of slender fingers rifling through his hair. The person he lay on was warm, and he felt oddly content, considering his usual uneasiness around... people.

"Weren't we supposed to meet Uchiha-sama at the Akatsuki merge?" His own deep voice rasped.

"No." The silky smoothness that Neji simply radiated reflected in his tone. "We're meeting them on the way home."

"Mh."

The fingers slowed. "Are you alright Kichona?"

Heat seared the redhead's cheeks, and he looked down. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

The lavender-eyed assassin huffed a laugh, bringing a hand around to lift the smaller's chin, and turn it so Gaara was looking back at him. Soft lips touched, and the elder smiled. 

"How many years have I needed to be able to do that as I please."

Gaara swiped a tongue over his lips, and bit the inside of his cheek lightly. "You could literally have anyone."

"Mh, but it only feels right with you Kichona."

"Stop calling me that."

"But you _are_ precious to me. Plus, your eyes are like emeralds, so they can be little precious treasures."

"If you carve out my eyeballs, I'm suing."

Neji laughed for real this time, and it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world. Maybe except for the few times the guard had caught Naruto singing.

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"Do you..." Gaara frowned, not wanting to say 'love me' but unable to find another word. He warred with himself before trying again. "I mean... Do you feel..." He was silenced with another soft kiss.

"I do, but it is far more than a feeling, or three overused words."

Gaara nodded, understanding his boyfriend completely. "Why do you always know what to say?"

"Hah, I don't. I forget my own name whenever you first walk into the room."

The redhead smiled softly and nodded, knowing exactly the feeling.

"We should sleep."

"Agreed. Goodnight beautiful."

The heat was back. "That's not better."

"Kichona then."

"Mh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay! New chappie! You like?


	9. The Sound of a Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Neji get a creeping feeling that they just can't shake, and Sasuke get's a threat he can't ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back!
> 
> I actually meant to upload this earlier but went hunting with my Dad.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, my cinnamon buns! Let me know in the comments what you think!

Pale green eyes scanned the trees above.

"What's wrong love?" A silky voice asked from ahead.

Gaara shook his head to dismiss the question. "I just... had a feeling."

Neji turned to look at the redhead, and he almost felt violated. The way he could be scanned inside and out, and remain completely in the dark about what lay hidden in those lavender orbs. "Good or bad? Gut feelings are intuition, and more often than not mean something."

"I..." The guard frowned, trying to think. "I can't tell. Something just felt, off. Almost like when someone lies to you, and you can feel they aren't being honest. Only not nearly as strong. Just, the feeling of something being out of place. A missing coin in a wallet."

Neji groaned. "I was hoping that was just me being paranoid."

"So what do we do?"

The assassin licked his lips, and glanced the direction they were heading. "I think we should move faster. Keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. We'll attempt to arrive earlier, on the assumption that Naruto is in danger."

A jolt of alarm struck Gaara. 'I hadn't even thought of that.'

With a silent nod, the two took off into the forest.

\-------

Naruto wasn't sure who to stay closer to. If he hung around Kyuu too much, the Uchiha might be suspicious, but by no means did he want to be close to the raven. He found a happy medium with Deidara and Sasori. Away from his current captor, and he really didn't want to talk to Kiba right now. 

"What's your roll in all of this small fry?"

Naruto blinked. "Ah, I'm just a pet."

The redhead that reminded him of Gaara huffed. "Keeping people as pets. How vile."

"I'll say."

"Un! So what should we call you pet-chan?"

"Literally anything but that."

"Deidara, you've been hanging out with Tobi and Yahiko too much."

"Have not!"

The collared blond sighed. "If you really want to know, my name's Naruto."

There was a slight freeze in their movements, but all traces of surprise were washed away with some giggles on Deidara's part.

"Fishcake?"

"Shut up, I know it's a weird name."

"Not at all, un!"

"What's up with that?"

"With what?"

"'Un.'"

Deidara blinked. Sasori rolled his eyes. 

"Don't bother. Half the time he doesn't know he's doing it."

"Isn't it annoying?"

The elder shrugged. "You learn to tune it out."

"Ah..."

The three walked in silence for a bit before Naruto caught them stealing glances at Kyuu.

"Do you know?" He asked, startling them into looking back at him, as if they'd forgotten he was there.

"Know what?"

"That Menma isn't who he says he is?"

Deidara glanced at Sasori, who sighed. "Well, it's not as if we were ever trying to hide it from you. He's your brother, of course you'd recognize him."

Blue eyes narrowed. "So that _is_ why you're here."

A hand landed heavily on his shoulder, and he jerked, eyes darting to the tall, blue haired man.

"It's all for you kid, but I'd advise you keep your mouth shut from now on if you don't want big bro, and the fucking demon spawn over there in a battle to the death."

Naruto swallowed. "Why are you getting this deep into this mess?"

"You know how fucking long it takes to work your way up this food chain? Easier to grow wings. It's much faster to strike a deal with the king than try to gain the trust of his pawns."

"Fair enough."

"Down to business then, when is the auction Uchiha plans to sell you at?"

"I don't know. In the fall, I think, but I do know where."

"Good."

"Kirigakure."

The man with blue hair froze.

Sasori heaved another sigh. "Naturally. The blood mist."

Naruto had no time to reply, a shout drawing the group to a stop. 

Sasuke had been the speaker. Without a word, the blond shoved his way beside his captor, and gasped. His fox. Well, the one he'd seen before. How he knew this, he wasn't sure, but there was no doubt in his mind. Before he could be stopped, he darted forwards, landing hard on his knees by the animal. Black paws lay limp to one side of the fox, who rested on his shoulder. blood soaked fiery fur crimson, and the flank heaved in short, shallow gasps. The reason for the forest creature's suffering? An arrow. Lodged in the flesh, violating basic survival instincts with manmade cheats. This animal was as good as dead. Had anger not clouded his vision, Naruto would have seen the note attached to the wooden shaft. A voice from his childhood called his name, though whether it belonged to his brother or Sasuke he didn't know. He didn't have time to think about it. Faster than he could blink, the faint sound of a taught string releasing rang out, followed by the telltale whizzing of an arrow with a martyr. The path was unforgiving, inevitable pain racing with deadly precision. Naruto was going to be made an example of.

When the sound came, he felt nothing. The crack of the shaft took but a second to register before a body thudded to the ground. Gaara stood not ten feet away, the remnants of gunpowder still drifting from the muzzle of the weapon that just saved Naruto's life. Then it hit him. Holy shit. Gaara had just shot a moving arrow in half. It took two heartbeats for the forest to erupt. Strong arms encased Naruto's body, pulling him swiftly back behind Sasuke. Staring up at the Yakuza boss, a little something fluttered to life in the blond's chest. Strong shoulders heaved with every breath the raven took, muscles activated, holding the silver muzzle of a gun pointed in front of him, towards where the man lay. The man who'd shot the arrow. The man who now showed no signs of life, blood leaking from his neck, where Neji's sword had cut nearly clean through. A scream ripped from Naruto's throat, swallowed up by the pounding of footsteps racing towards the group. The gaijin turned around to hug his brother, the owner of the arms that had pulled him to safety.

"I've got you kit."

Sasuke swore, throwing a glance in Naruto's direction. "Stay."

"I'm not your dog!" He sobbed.

"FUCKING STAY, DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE THAT GUY?!"

Blue eyes couldn't bear to glimpse the corpse.

He didn't need to answer. Another gunshot rang loud and clear, bouncing off the trees as another advancing man fell. Sasuke turned to Kiba, who'd fired, swore again, and began to bark out orders, visibly becoming calmer as he sunk into his element. 

Get in gear! You know the drill, let's go! Form lines, five people in each one! You advance as you rotate! Never move backwards, and leave enough space on your left for the person behind you to get through! You make a wrong move, you die! You fire when you aren't supposed to, you die! You slow down?"

""YOU DIE!"" Came the unanimous call.

"Good! Akatsuki! Neji!" There was an eerie silence, Sasuke's men busy forming lines of five, and the enemy knocking arrows. Akatsuki looked anxious, of standing still in a crisis, or what Sasuke might say, Naruto didn't know. Raven orbs found blue, steel determination promising safety. "Do your thing."

The arms left Naruto's shoulders as Kyuu raced into the fight alongside his men. Sasuke set his face to a stoic, cool, unhurried expression. The blond watched his brother, and his captor thunk into each other's backs, and use the collision as momentum, hurling themselves into battle, fighting as one, and couldn't help but exhale sharply. It was incredible, watching the two monsters at work. Within seconds they'd established dominance over the battlefield, so much so that men scrambled to avoid direct contact with either.

Naruto's eyes found the half-dead fox on the ground, and an ache settled in his chest. Staying low to the forest floor, and trying to keep out of Sasuke's sight, the blond crawled to where his animal lay bleeding. Tan fingers found a soft flank, and for a second, just a second, the world faded away. The fox closed its eyes, just breathing and feeling Naruto. The collar around the Gaijin's neck lost its menace. Neji's words found their way to the forefront of his mind.

_"Sasuke is a broken man, but I am positive he can heal."_

As the breath lifting the side beneath his fingers dwindled, slowing with each second, Naruto's nose stung. Tears pricked the corners of sea glass eyes, and soft lips found bold, rusty fur. 

"You're going to make it out of here." He whispered as his eyes found Sasuke. Bold, strong, confident, broken, alone. "Both of you."

The shout sent shivers up his spine. "Uchiha-Sama!" It was almost a scream. Drew the attention of the entire battle field. Kiba stood with tears in his eyes, trying desperately to hold himself together. He looked more his age now than Naruto had ever seen him. Just a kid. Just a kid with a knife in his side, and his fist clenched around a dead man's throat, blood leaking from the skin pinched beneath his nails. There was pain in his gaze, but not all physical. The pain of sheer betrayal, and an unquestionable loyalty. When he spoke next, his voice was raw, and cracked. "They're ours." His eyes darted to his victim as he hauled it away, cringing at the thunk. "They're sound."

Naruto watched Sasuke's hand curl into a fist so tight his knuckles turned white. He swallowed, recognizing the rage burning in coal black eyes. 'I guess it does make sense that they knew him. Not many people rush into a fight against total strangers.'

A pale hand raised silently. The tension in the air pulled taught. Naruto's heart beat loud and fast against his chest. The hand fell with the growled command of; 

"Kill them all."

Blue eyes had but a second to be closed before the bloodbath. 

Sasuke strode over to the curled up boy, kneeling by his trembling form, and covering him with an arm. Naruto looked up, but when his face turned to where Sasuke was looking, the Uchiha hummed out, "Eyes on me Dobe."

It hadn't been enough. He'd looked. The trembling stopped, and the blond fell limp. A soft chuckle passed the elder's lips.

"Ever the pansy. Strong in your own way."

Dark eyes watched the way callused fingers tangled in russet fur, and something occurred to Sasuke. Something that hadn't occurred to him in a very long time. That was a beautiful sight. Swallowing an ounce of pride, he shifted his attention to the wounded animal, and followed up the shaft of the protruding arrow. It was then, that the note was discovered. Frowning, the Uchiha unfurled the paper, tossing the string to the side. Three bold words lay scrawled across the page in messy English. Sasuke's heart caught in his throat, and his eyes snapped back to the fox, still speared by the arrow. For the first time since his parents' death, Sasuke felt his hands tremble. Felt the cold clench of fear in his gut. He blinked to the limp body of the Gaijin, and exhaled as the boy's steady breathing assured him. Naruto was fine. He stuffed the note in his pocket, trying to ignore the three bold words ringing loud in his ears. An unborn threat in an unknown voice.

**_The Gaijin's Next..._ **


	10. The Safety of a Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's shell is cracking away, and Naruto's the number one cause. Kyuubi finally gets a conversation with his brother, and they begin to hint at dark memories of their past. Kiba's still a moron, and Shikamaru's intellect could breach this entire operation...
> 
> Oh my... What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! This is a huge break! There's so much information in this chapter, so keep up! This took a long time, but I am so, so happy with the outcome!  
> Enjoy cinnamon buns! Leave a comment it you like it!

Sasuke wasn't paying attention. Tsunade was off on a rant, holding up the meeting they'd been in for an hour, because Sasuke "Should have been more careful" and "Should have taken more men."

"By God, sit down woman! Know your place!"

"I know damn well what my place is brat, and if you want these medical skills of mine, you're going to have to stop acting like some indestructible god! Fuck, one of your people got stabbed!"

"It was sound."

Tsunade's mouth snapped shut. Hazelnut eyes softened, and she sighed, nodding. "Okay, can't say we didn't see that one coming."

"Still, whoever this rat is, they're corrupting people in sound, and using them for their own purposes."

The blonde frowned. "Something's bugging you."

"It's just... this is too big to be Orochimaru. Sure, he's done shit in the past, but something like this would get him executed."

"So..."

"So the rat isn't necessarily from sound."

A new voice cut in. The other man sitting around the table with them. "The sound branch is out in the middle of nowhere. This person wouldn't be able to run back and forth between their post and sound." It was Danzo.

"Then what if it's more than one person? Someone stationed in sound receiving orders from someone in a main branch." Raven eyes widened, and Sasuke shut his mouth.

Tsunade noticed, jumping in in his stead. "That makes sense, someone who had access to people stationed in sound could work around whatever new laws are issued, because they'd know right away, and could let their people know. They'd get a headstart on bending the rules."

"Did you hear none of what I just said?" One visible eye narrowed. "Even if that were the case, this rat would need to check in with his people. Maintain the situation, and see how everything is working. Radio check-ins wouldn't be enough for that."

Tsunade eyed Danzo from across the table. "People work with what they have."

Sasuke stood abruptly, waving his hand. "This meeting is over."

Naruto blinked when Sasuke came storming into the room. upon entry, the raven froze, and the two eyed each other. A pale neck dipped as the Uchiha swallowed before clearing his throat.

"You're awake..."

"I am."

The yakuza boss walked across the room, kneeling in front of his childhood friend. His face was set in a light frown, and he lifted the tips of his fingers to the underside of Naruto's jaw. The blond tilted his head in response to the touch, so their eyes collided, and they could just... sit.

Naruto breathed in the fresh scent of Sasuke's deodorant, shampoo, and clean clothing. It was all so warm, and fuzzy. Sasuke's fingers trailed up to his hair, and combed through it a few times.

Sasuke closed his eyes. he'd washed the fox blood off of the Gaijin, and thrown the clothes in the wash. Now the blond sat in nothing but his briefs, and an oversized T-shirt that undoubtedly belonged to Sasuke, the blue material falling to tan mid-thighs. He almost laughed at how ridiculously domestic they'd become. He'd definitely loosened up a bit since he'd found out about their childhood. Obsidian eyes glanced to the changing leaves outside, and saddened. Fall was just around the corner, and there was no chance Naruto wouldn't be chosen. He raked his gaze over the boy sitting in his room, big blue eyes, and stark golden hair. He was beautiful. Exactly what Sasuke'd planned him to be.

"Sasuke?" Naruto didn't dare speak above a whisper.

"Hm..."

This time it was tan fingers that slid up pale skin to grab the hand under his chin, and bring it down, but not let go. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Blue eyes trailed to the tattoo sliding under the collar of a black shirt. "You've got too much weight on your shoulders, you moron." He hummed in English, which Sasuke responded in.

"I'm used to it."

"...You shouldn't have to be." Lips were so close, hearts beat so fast, fingers intertwined, and blue eyes drooped lazily. "You're just a kid, Sasuke. You shouldn't have to deal with any of this."

A shaky breath left Sasuke's lips as he pulled back. "I have something for you."

Naruto blinked, looking down, and jerking his hand away in surprise. "Erm, s-sure."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he walked away, clenching and unclenching his cold hand, and ignoring the traitorous thundering in his chest.

Naruto gasped as his captor reentered the room carrying... a fox! When it was set down next to him, the blond studied the bandages over it's flank, and petted down all the exposed fur he could.

"He's alive."

"Yeah. Barely made it."

"Did you do this?"

"No, but it took a hell of a lot of convincing to get Tsunade to."

"Thank you Sasuke."

"I just said I didn't-"

Naruto looked up with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. 

"...You're welcome."

Gaara and Neji were the first people who came to see him. They walked in as they always were; calm, collected, unfazed. That changed the second Sasuke was out the door. Neji swallowed, and Gaara heaved a sigh of relief before racing to where Naruto sat with his fox. The two embraced in a way the redhead was unfamiliar with. Each glad the other was alive, letting the hug do the talking. When they pulled away, Gaara's fingers raked through blond hair as he glared daggers at the grinning gaijin.

"I heard you disobeyed direct orders."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, well... Sasuke's an asshole, so I'm not gonna sit like a dog for him."

"Those orders were to keep you safe. Uchiha-sama has his moments, but ultimately your safety is his prime concern."

"Awww, you do care." 

"Of course I care Naruto. You have given me a purpose. You have shown me how to look for happiness in a world gone blind. I cannot lose you for the world."

Neji smiled softly, and Naruto pursed his lips, looking up at him. "Don't do that."

Gaara blinked up at his boyfriend curiously (which Neji took a mental picture of, he looked like a puppy) while the brunet raised an eyebrow. "Ouch Naruto. I was just smiling."

"Yeah, but you're smiling like you know a bunch o' stuff I don't, which, granted, you probably do, but it's creepy."

"It's been a while since I've met someone like you, Naruto. You are a rarity, to be sure. Someone who is so effortlessly kind binds people together in a way that fear can never manage." Lavender eyes trained on the ceiling. "I know I've said it before, but you are a godsend to Sasuke. He's changing, Naruto." He gestured at the fox. "He wouldn't have saved that creature for anyone else."

Blue eyes stared unseeing at the animal under his fingertips.

"I know," he whispered, barely audible. "He's remembering who he used to be."

The guests exchanged a look, but neither mentioned the strange comment.

The three of them caught up for a good hour before Kiba and Shikamaru shooed them away to talk to the blond.

Naruto scanned the shaggy brunet's bandages before actually saying anything. When he did, it took both boys to slow him down enough to get a word in edgewise.

"What the hell Kiba?! What were you thinking?! Could you imagine what would've happened if you'd died?! Do you know how much you've freaking helped me in all this?! My God!"

"Naru-"

"Although it was pretty cool. Don't think I'm not still mad about it though! It was like something out of a movie! But you got stabbed! Wait, you're hurt."

"Would y-"

"Should you even be here right now?!"

"I'm fi-"

"Oh my god you snuck out! That old granny's gonna kick your ass!"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!"

"Naruto, let us talk, jeez. You're troublesome, you know that?"

The sheepish boy clamped his lip between his teeth, blushing softly. "Sorry."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You done?" At a nod, he resumed. "Good. Shika and I need to ask you about something."

When Naruto nodded yet again, Shikamaru cut in. "Kiba told me what he saw in the tent that night. Before we go into our suspicions, is there something we should know?"

The gaijin took a deep breath. "Yeah... Yeah, I wondered if that would come up."

"So?" Kiba prodded. "For lack of better words, what the hell?"

"Heh, okay, this might take a while. Sit down."

The two listened, Kiba's eyes growing wider, and Shikamaru frowning deeper with every other sentence.

"Wait, so that abusive brother... you like... super loved him."

A small smile cracked the blond's face. "More than anything in the world. I have my doubts about him now. Of course, he's still my crazy, two-faced jackass brother, but it's a predator's world we live in, and prey use what they can to survive."

Kiba frowned. "That hurt my brain. You said 'but' like you were contradicting the first statement, but that sounded like you're using him to survive."

Shikamaru's eyes darted up to search Naruto's. When he locked on something, they widened minutely before he huffed a sigh, and muttered out, "Troublesome."

"So there's nothing weird going on with you and the boss?"

"Well, if you don't classify childhood best friends. Or... y'know, girlfriends, then no. I hate him, he's selling me. We just have the unfortunate luck of finding peace in old memories."

When a knock on the door interrupted the three, everyone expected Sasuke. The raven who poked his head in smiled, and waved.

"Yo." He pointed at Kiba. "An angry blonde's looking for you."

The brunet swallowed hard, awkwardly excusing himself before rushing out the door.

Kyuubi and Shikamaru locked gazes, each threatening secrets, and drawing boundaries.

_I know who you are._

_And I know that you know... what would your boss do if he knew what you're keeping?_

It wasn't long before Shikamaru sighed, standing up.

"Fine." He drawled, stifling a yawn. "Naruto. Find me when you're done. You and I need to speak." His calculating gaze turned to Kyuubi. "You're walking a dangerous line."

"Don't worry, I'm damn familiar with danger."

"Mm."

The door shut, leaving the two alone, and to Naruto's utter shock, Kyuubi broke right down. In half a second he was swept up in his sobbing brother's arms, awkwardly patting his head while Kyuu sniveled into his chest.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry I ever left. I'm so sorry I ever hurt you, and I'm so, so sorry that I made you hate me!"

Naruto blinked back tears, remembering why it was he loved his kind, caring, emotional brother in the first place. Kyuubi was affectionate, though not very open about it. He relied on cold hard stoicness, and absolute control to build his reputation, but when at home, or alone with a few select people, he was a passionate mess. 

"Kyuu..." Naruto released a shaky sigh. "Look, if Sasuke catches you here..."

"I know, I know. I've got Deidara and Sasori manning the door." 

"Even that..."

"Naruto, will you look at me please?"

Raising his eyes from his lap, unsure of when exactly his brother had moved to sit up, Naruto whimpered. For so long now, he'd been on his own. Now, he had the one person in the world he loved most crying at his beck and call. He was as good as home. Now came the important talk. This was a tedious situation.

"We _have_ to get you out of here."

"No really."

"Which means you're going to have to trust me."

"I know."

"So you can?"

"What, trust you?"

Kyuubi didn't answer. He didn't have to.

"... I can."

"Thank you Kit, this won't be for nothing."

"Kyuubi."

Blue eyes searched for the familiar red, finding just a hint behind the contact lense.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me something?"

"...That depends."

"Something, about Kurama?"

The elder's body went rigid, fear seizing him in place. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you think I should know?"

Wiping his face, Kyuubi huffed out a half-assed laugh. "You always were smarter than you let on. What happened?"

"Kyuubi... Do you hear voices?"

He warred with himself, Naruto could see it. "What... what exactly do you mean, voices?"

"Not voices. _A_ voice. Like... something deeper than any human could go, and sounds so... wrong... and yet, like it was perfectly engineered for you alone."

"Shit." The 'raven' dipped his head. "Fuck, did I hope this day would never come. What did it say?"

"...Welcome home."

"When?"

Naruto swallowed. He knew his brother was here to save him, and didn't want to freak him out. At the same time though, this was necessary. "When you met us in the woods."

"Okay."

"What?"

The answer had been quick, and calm. 

"I'd hoped I'd never have to deal with this, but some part of me knew one day I would. That's why I left you Takamaru. I had to have some way of keeping tabs on you, even if you had full control over when and how they were sent out."

"Wait-"

"No, you need to know this, we don't have a lot of time left. If your voice ever asks you a question, or tells you to do something-"

"Fucking ignore it, that's common sense."

"No. That's the last thing you should do."

"What?!"

"That's what I did Naruto. We're hardly the only ones out there. I've met others like us! You aren't crazy, so don't block out the voice. Believe me. It's going to protect you."

"What- stop! What the hell do you mean?!"

"Naruto." Kyuubi leveled his voice, and locked eyes with his brother. "I want you to redefine Kurama. You can't trust it if you think it's evil, so I want you to wipe all evil from that name. Kurama is yours now, kit. Do your thing. Show him kindness. He'll yield."

"You sound like a fucking cartoon, what are we, three?"

"You need to listen to me. I know it sound crazy-"

"Fuck yeah it does! It sounds insane!"

 **Big brother's in trouble.**

The singsong amusement in the voice that split the room sent chills down a now rigid Naruto's spine.

"What?" Kyuubi frowned, concerned.

"He's talking." Naruto whispered quickly, feeling bile in his throat.

"What's he saying?!"

"Big brother's in trouble. Kyuubi, you need to go!"

No questions were asked. Kyuubi was gone in seconds. Naruto was alone.

"How's Gaara?"

The blond felt sick. Sasuke stood in the doorway. Neither of them ever would've heard him approaching, and what could the two akatsuki do in plain sight? It was the only way to look at it...

That voice had saved them.

It was night, but it wasn't dark. While the moon wasn't full, it lit up the cool, Autumn evening with a silky irredecence that took Naruto's breath away as he stood on the balcony overlooking his home. His breath materialized before him, dancing freely in a way the caged blond could only imagine trying himself. This view was captivating, that he could admit. This was a place where his soul could breathe. A place where he could feel alive, even now, under these circumstances.

A hand on his waist jolted his wandering mind back to place, and he exhaled heavily when he felt the familiar warmth of a strong, capable body at his side. Sasuke said nothing for a long time, the two just standing in silence. It was... comfortable, in an odd, hesitant air. Naruto wasn't biting out sarcastic remarks, and Sasuke wasn't flaunting his rule. They were just... people, and for them, right in this moment, that was enough. A shiver reminded Naruto how cold it was, and had him wishing he'd brought a sweater, trying to ignore his human needs for the chance to stay in this peace. Only when heat surrounded him, closing in on him, did he look up. Sasuke stood, breathtaking in the moonlight. His open, black sweater hung around Naruto's shoulders, leaving soft, pale skin at the mercy of fall's biting cold. While the Yakuza boss did not turn to acknowledge him, he spoke, gentle, and low. Clearly at ease in the surrealness of this night.

"If you keep coming out here like that, you'll get sick again."

Naruto blinked, unsure of how to reply. In the end, he said nothing, only nodding silently, guilty blue eyes tracing the divets of defined, raw muscles enhanced by the ink that painted them. Sasuke was a sight to behold, that was for sure. A little heat found its way to Naruto's cheeks as he followed the way biceps, pectorals, and abs shifted subtly under his skin. Like a beast, Naruto thought. Calm. Waiting. Unable to stop his own hands, the blond watched his own fingers make contact with the ethereal beauty before him. Sasuke tensed for a moment, and Naruto held his breath. Then, with an exhale of relief, he relaxed, and simply let the gaijin feel. Tan fingers feathered over the taught power sleeping under Sasuke's command, dancing across the intricate artwork embedded in the flesh. When at last, the blond was sated with his exploration, his finger rested on a lotus flower. One of many surrounding the koi swimming up his side. He could see it now, in the pale light of the moon. The colors. The fish that was biting the other's tail, was red. Love. It was holding back a determined black koi, the symbolic murderous intent clear in the way it swam upstream, indicating it was overcoming a challenge. Sasuke was trying to hate, or kill a person he loved.

"One day." Naruto broke the stillness with his words, but the magic remained. "One day you've got to tell me about these battles of yours. I know that's what they are. All your tattoos are stories. So one day, okay?"

Sasuke moved then, as the gaijin's hand fell away, sweeping it up gently to hold. Blue eyes darted up as the larger boy turned to him, diving into a sea of onyx. Dark eyes commanded his very soul to silence, and it obeyed. The way he studied Naruto's face made the blond very aware of his features, and heat bloomed over his nose, cheeks, and ears as he tried not to feel self-conscious.

"Maybe." The Uchiha murmured, letting the loosely held hand in his grasp slip free. "Someday."

He didn't linger long after the pretty blond excused himself to bed. Simply spent a minute or two is the chilly breeze... 

Fingers lingering over the koi fish at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO soft Sasuke, and some actual fluff! I've been waiting for this chapter for so long! Couldn't wait to get into the tattoos. Yakuza are very particular about their body art. Everything means something. How'd you like it?! Things are really going to start getting chaotic now, so hold on tight, and if you have any questions, don't be shy, ask in the comments, or pm me on wattpad! Same username, but I don't really post there.
> 
> Thanks for reading cinnamon buns! I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
